LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 1
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el primer episodio de este proyecto. La primera aventura unida del equipo Avatar y la pandilla de dinosaurios favorita del mundo en la historia recontada de la odisea que les llevo al Gran Valle: En Busca Del Valle Encantado.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 1: EN BUSCA DEL VALLE ENCANTADO.

Narrador (Aang): Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la Guerra De Los 100 Años termino y la paz por fin volvió al mundo entero, pero esta historia no trata sobre mí ni nada de nuestro mundo, sino de otro tiempo muy remoto. Puede parecer que lo que voy a contar sea algo raro y muy difícil de creer, pero yo y mis amigos lo vivimos y experimentamos de verdad, y tenemos pruebas de que algo de ese mundo perdido se supo en el nuestro.

Mientras se oye esto, va pasando una escena de lo que parece un océano primitivo con criaturas extrañas y de apariencia prehistórica; como un Metriorhynchus y muchos anfibios y reptiles acuáticos pequeños y a continuación un grupo de Archelon nadando y la escena se traslada a tierra firme.

Narrador (Aang): Hubo una vez, en este mismo mundo, bajo el mismo sol, antes de que aparecían los controladores de elementos y los espíritus, antes de que nacieran las cuatro naciones y el Avatar, antes de que los humanos aparecieran e incluso los animales y criaturas tal y como los conocemos, el mundo era un lugar muy diferente habitado por otra clase de criaturas maravillosas: La era de los dinosaurios.

Al mismo tiempo se ve en un bosque frondoso unos enormes dinosaurios de cuello largo, Apatosaurus y pasamos a una pradera donde circulan unas manadas de Triceratops y Saurolophus, mientras uno de los Triceratops rugía.

Narrador (Aang): Había tantísimas e incontables especies que era casi imposible contarlas todas, pero allí se dividían en 3 clases en común, unos tenían dientes planos para comer plantas, otros tenían dientes variados para comer de todo, o simplemente no tenían dientes y otros tenían dientes afilados para comer carne y devoraban a otros animales para alimentarse. Allí, la naturaleza y sus fuerzas dominaban el mundo aparte del instinto natural de los animales, sobretodo el conflicto entre depredador y presa y la lucha por la supervivencia. El mundo de los dinosaurios era un lugar cambiante al que la mayoría de las criaturas se adaptaban al constante entorno cambiante para sobrevivir y les era algo de lo más normal, pero para aquellos que buscaban un hogar tranquilo, pacífico y sin preocupación existía la esperanza en un lugar enigmático llamado el Gran Valle, una tierra todavía verde y segura de peligros. Unas cuantas manadas de estos animales se dirigieron hacia ese destino, un viaje hacia la vida.

A la vez, se observa a 3 Apatosaurus caminando hacia el horizonte bajo una gran bandada de pterosaurios.

Narrador (Aang): Pero la marcha estaba llena de peligros, los carnívoros depredadores conocidos como Dentiagudos seguían y acechaban a las manadas en el transcurso de su viaje para poder alimentarse. Los comedores de plantas solo se detenían para incubar sus huevos y traer al mundo a sus bebes.

En la siguiente escena en un nido de Saurolophus (los padres de Patito y Púas) uno de los muchos huevos de la camada se abrió revelando una pequeña que empezó a juguetear al haber visto un insecto, se cayó del nido y fue dando saltitos persiguiéndolo y después a un pequeño mamífero parecido a un roedor hasta que su madre la cogió antes de que la atrapara una tortuga enorme (Testudo Atlas) y la devolvió al nido junto con sus hermanos y hermanas. Luego la escena cambia a una familia de Triceratops donde las crías corrían de otra aun en el huevo que las perseguía hasta que se abrió chocando con la nariz de su madre y siguió embistiendo a sus padres a propósito.

Narrador (Aang): Algunas de las crías parecían haber nacido sin miedo, no fue así hehe.

Entonces la pequeña Triceratops se asusta del sonido de un trueno y se pone debajo de su madre y la escena se traslada de nuevo al trio de Apatosaurus cerca de una charca con un único huevo junto a otros rotos a punto de eclosionar que atrae la atención de un Struthiomimus que intenta robar el huevo sin éxito.

Narrador (Aang): Pero, aún el empollar podía ser peligroso.

El huevo se fue rodando colina abajo hasta que aterrizo en un lugar donde asusto a un montón de reptiles y lagartos pequeños y empezó a abrirse revelando a un pequeñín, mono, bonito y cuco Apatosaurus bebe.

Narrador (Aang): Una de las manadas solo tuvo un bebe, su única esperanza para el futuro, un futuro muy especial.

El inocente bebe miro para arriba cuando oyó una voz dulce que le llamaba, la de su madre que cuando se aproximó para besarlo a lametones este intento cubrirse sorprendido de la impresión hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran besitos, cosa que luego imito y ronroneo de cariño a su mama. Aunque se volvió tímido al ver tantas criaturas observándole y corrió a esconderse debajo de su madre o intentando huir de tantos reptiles y anfibios, esta le cogió y le subió a su lomo donde se quedó dormido mientras los 3 únicos adultos lo miraban con ternura.

Narrador (Aang): De su manada no había nadie más que su mama y sus abuelos. Él los conocía por su aspecto, su olor y el amor que le tenían. ¿Y por qué sé yo todo esto?, ¿Cómo se yo sobre estos animales y su mundo primitivo y demás, si nadie más lo sabe? Lo sé gracias a algo que solo yo descubrí y conocí en mi antigua casa cuando vivía con mi gente, los Nómadas del Aire, justo antes de la guerra.

La escena ahora cambia a un risco llano de los alrededores de uno de los templos del aire (el Templo del Aire del Norte) donde un niño pequeño de 4 años de edad (el Avatar Aang) encuentra una cueva de tamaño mediano mientras explora por sus alrededores cuyo interior tenía un agujero grande en el techo de la cámara. Al remover un montón de hojas para divertirse descubrió algo oculto en el polvo de debajo, parecía un libro enorme y gordo con pinta de reciente pero también de que el tiempo había hecho mella en él por lo degradado que estaba. El pequeño Aang lo abrió y se quedo asombrado por lo que se apreciaba en las páginas.

Narrador (Aang): No sé de dónde venía ese curioso y fascinante libro pero seguro que de la era anterior al Avatar no procedía, sino mucho muchísimo antes que eso, algo como una época ancestral de la que ya no se recuerda ni se sabe nada, ni tampoco de las personas que vivieron en ese tiempo. Lo que a mí me gustaba de aquella enciclopedia, supongo que eso es lo que era, eran las imágenes y dibujos de millones de animales con pinta de no ser cruces de 2 o más especies, solo puras (especies animales actuales del Planeta Tierra), pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron aquellas criaturas prehistóricas de tiempos olvidados antediluvianos (Cenozoico, Mesozoico, Paleozoico y Precámbrico) entre los cuales estaban los dinosaurios, tan espectaculares que solo los dragones podían igualar su grandeza, de hecho eran las únicas criaturas de nuestro mundo que salían también en aquel libro junto con muchas otras formas y clases de dragones nunca vistas aquí (dragones de varias y distintas culturas del planeta Tierra y otras criaturas legendarias reptilianas o que parecen reptiles), era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, por eso sabía que ninguno de los míos me iba a creer sobre lo que yo había visto, así que lo convertí en un gran secreto para mí.

De forma simultánea a lo que Aang contaba, se veía como el pequeño Nómada del Aire observaba asombrado los animales y criaturas tanto actuales como prehistóricos que salían en cada página del viejo libro, luego se fijó en una página donde aparecían los dragones de su mundo, los cuales él creía extinguidos, con muchas otras especies de dragones desconocidos y por último cambio a otra página en la que se quedó mirando los dinosaurios durante un rato antes de cerrar el libro y ocultarlo de nuevo bajo un montón de hojas y salir de la cueva.

Narrador (Aang): Durante varios días de cada año y tras asegurarme de que no me seguía nadie, yo volvía a esa cueva secreta en ocasiones de mi tiempo libre para volver a regocijarme una y otra vez con aquellos sorprendentes animales sumergiéndome en cada parte de ese misterioso libro de la naturaleza y dejando tanto el libro como la cueva muy bien escondidos antes de volver a casa. Tuve que dar esquinazo a muchos de mis compañeros, incluso a los bisontes aéreos, lémures voladores y demás criaturas de alrededor, hasta lo mantenía oculto de los monjes.

A la vez que se narraba este texto, pasaban varias escenas del mismo sitio donde estaba la entrada de la cueva; Primero se veía a Aang (con 5 años de edad) quitando un tronco que puso para ocultar la entrada y mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de pasar y cuando paso dentro lo volvió a poner, después pasamos a otra escena similar en la que Aang (con 6 años de edad) se esconde rápidamente de otros niños que pasaban cerca corriendo alegremente y cuando vio que se fueron empezó a mover el tronco, luego a otra cuando tras dejar dormido a Appa, el pequeño (con 7 años de edad) se desplazó despacito a puntillas hacia donde estaba la cueva, después otra en la que mientras una pareja adulta paseaba tranquilamente Aang (con 10 años de edad) se mantenía escondido detrás de una roca hasta que se alejaron y por fin salió corriendo hacia el risco llano y finalmente a otra escena con algunos monjes y maestros de aire buscando de forma dudosa a alguien y cuando se alejaron, Aang (con 11 años de edad) tras reírse en bajito se marchó hacia ese risco.

Narrador (Aang): Al final ese enigmático tesoro quedo encerrado por siempre, desde el momento en el que quede hibernado en ese iceberg. Pero volvamos a la historia. A pesar de que el pequeño creció bien, las cosas para él y su manada se habían complicado por el cambio de la tierra, así que se pusieron en marcha al Gran Valle en busca del hogar soñado. Para llegar allí debían seguir al Sol allá donde se pusiera, pasar por la gran roca que parecía un Cuellilargo (dinosaurio saurópodo) y una imponente zona de volcanes explosivos, todo eso para alcanzar una esperanza reflejada en el más preciado regalo del pequeño ofrecido por su madre, una hoja de estrella.

Mientras se explicaba esto, la escena paso de nuevo al Mesozoico donde los Apatosaurus comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Valle siguiendo el Gran Circulo (Sol).

Narrador (Aang): El pequeño no pudo evitar querer jugar a la más mínima oportunidad, la cual se presentó de inmediato al encontrar a la cría Trescuernos que buscaba lo mismo pero en las rocas, pero cuando sus padres no les permitieron jugar juntos, les separaron y se fueron por diferentes caminos. Eso obligo a los pequeños a escaparse de sus manadas por la noche para jugar juntos a escondidas donde fuera.

A continuación el pequeño Cuellilargo (Apatosaurus) miro a través de unas hierbas altas y vio a una pequeña Trescuernos (Triceratops) golpeándose contra su madre, unas rocas y persiguiendo a un insecto que le lanzo una sustancia de defensa a la cara, lo que hizo mucha gracia al Cuellilargo. Luego los 2 niños se disponían a divertirse chocándose mutuamente pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el padre Trescuernos se puso en medio por sorpresa y este y la madre Cuellilargo cogieron a sus crías por la cola y se separaron mientras los Cuellilargos continuaban su camino. La escena cambio después a la noche cuando el niño Cuellilargo fue despertado por una rana saltando y la siguió hasta una charca donde estaba también la pequeña Trescuernos persiguiendo otras ranas y explotando burbujas, lo que mejoro la situación mientras los 2 jugaban juntos ajenos a una sombra cerniéndose sobre ellos.

Narrador (Aang): Pero estos momentos de alegría se pueden oscurecer fácilmente cuando se presenta en el lugar un animal que la naturaleza ha concebido, para matar. Los llamados Dentiagudos (dinosaurios carnívoros) eran los más famosos y conocidos depredadores de su mundo, nacidos para cazar, y muchos de su clase eran muy peligrosos, pero los gigantes eran los más temidos de todos y uno de ellos encontró a los pequeños en la charca siguiendo su instinto predador. Los niños trataron de escapar por un bosque espinoso pero solo lograron retrasarlo por poco tiempo hasta que los alcanzo, pero la madre del pequeño Cuellilargo llego para protegerlos luchando contra el Dentiagudo, pero acabo malherida.

El texto cuenta la terrorífica situación y escena que empezó revelando que la sombra pertenecía a un enorme Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) que sorprendió a los críos y les incito a meterse en un bosque de pinchos para protegerse. Al salir corriendo al otro lado, el Dentiagudo les alcanzo de un salto pero fue derribado por la cola de la madre Cuellilargo. Mientras los pequeños se escondían ella lucho contra el gran predador, pero salió gravemente herida, aun así pudo derribarlo.

Narrador (Aang): Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar con tremenda fuerza, provocando un gran desastre para todos los habitantes, en medio del seísmo el Dentiagudo cayó al abismo de una grieta tan profunda como alta es una montaña. Durante este choque de continentes, un gran terremoto asolo la tierra. Las manadas quedaron separadas, las familias se dividieron en 2, el pequeño Cuellilargo fue separado de sus abuelos y la pequeña Trescuernos quedo a un lado del abismo y sus padres al otro.

La siguiente escena se ve llena de caos cuando empieza el terremoto que comienza a crear grandes grietas. Una de estas avanzo hasta debajo del pequeño Cuellilargo que se apartó rápido junto a la pequeña Trescuernos antes de que se expandiera. Entonces los críos vieron como el Dentiagudo se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ellos. Así pues, los niños corrían todo cuanto podían pero acabo alcanzándoles aunque no les veía entonces, hasta que el suelo se hundió y los 3 fueron arrastrados al abismo pero la madre Cuellilargo cogió a los pequeños con su boca antes de que cayeran junto con el Dentiagudo. Mientras los Cuellilargos huían, la Trescuernos grito mientras corría para que la oyera su padre en medio de aquel terrible caos donde también muchos dinosaurios y criaturas corrían aterrados como por ejemplo Coelophysis, Edaphosaurus, Saurolophus, Struthiomimus, Heterodontosaurus y varios pterosaurios de las sacudidas del gran temblor. Lo último que se podía ver era como grandes masas de tierra se movían, volcaban, subían, bajaban y se desplomaban y hundían violentamente ante el miedo y el pánico de los animales tratando de ponerse a salvo antes de que el polvo lo cubriera todo durante un buen rato mientras terminaba el seísmo. Para cuando se calmó la tierra y finalizo el terremoto, solo quedo una grieta enorme parecida a un cañón e imposible de cruzar salvo para los animales voladores. Entonces cayó la noche, junto a una gran lluvia de tormenta.

Narrador (Aang): Aquella noche, el pequeño Cuellilargo sufrió una gran pérdida, además de su lucha contra el Dentiagudo, el terremoto había empeorado la situación de su madre y era incapaz de levantarse. Sabiendo lo que aquello significaba para ella, la dulce madre le dio ánimos a su hijo de seguir adelante y le recordó el camino para llegar al Gran Valle para calmar a su pequeño que se quedó toda la noche durmiendo junto al cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Al día siguiente, aunque estaba destrozado por quedarse huérfano y sin nada que hacer en su nido vacío, cogió su hoja de estrella y se dispuso a viajar al Gran Valle para encontrar a sus abuelos. Sabía que ahora estaba solo y aunque el Gran Valle estaba lejos, tenía que encontrar el camino, porque de lo contrario el círculo de la vida se rompería. La pequeña Trescuernos por su parte trato de encontrar un camino en la gran grieta con la intención de reunirse con los suyos y sin escuchar los consejos del Cuellilargo, por lo que se cayó a una parte inferior del cañón y siguió a través de un túnel. En cuanto al pequeño Cuellilargo, triste y cabizbajo siguió su camino en solitario hacia su destino, siguiendo el sol. Ahora empezaba la verdadera prueba de supervivencia, un gran desafío de la naturaleza y el primer gran viaje y aventura de su vida, ¡y aquí es donde comienza realmente nuestra historia!

En la escena de la noche lluviosa, junto a las ruinas creadas por el poder destructivo del terremoto, el niño Cuellilargo busca y llama a su madre desesperado hasta encontrarla tumbada y agotada por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Aunque intenta levantarse, ha quedado muy mal y termina desplomándose por sus heridas. Ella trata de consolar a su hijito quedándose a su lado y le dice algo antes de dormirse por última vez. Luego nos trasladamos al nido vació donde el pequeño Cuellilargo, triste recoge su hoja de estrella y camina paralelo a la grieta gigante donde se encuentra con la pequeña Trescuernos que busca una forma de cruzar la grieta. Aunque el chico trata de motivarla para viajar juntos al Gran Valle, la chica le ignora y por eso, se cae al piso de abajo, donde se aleja por un túnel hasta perderse de vista con la cola en alto con todo su orgullo. Mientras el Cuellilargo se dirige hacia la dirección del sol cabizbajo.

Narrador (Aang): Bueno, no exactamente, en realidad empieza en nuestro mundo y tiempo, justo cuando mi grupo y yo volvimos a mi antiguo hogar por segunda vez, en busca de mí olvidado tesoro. Sin saber ni esperarnos que encontraríamos más de lo que esperábamos.

Contándose esto, ahora la escena se sitúa en las proximidades del Templo del Aire del Norte (Varias semanas o meses después de los sucesos/eventos de La Búsqueda), el antiguo hogar de Aang, donde llega el equipo Avatar a bordo de Appa con Momo siguiéndoles los talones. Al llegar a sus alrededores aterrizan y se dirigen a la entrada del templo o eso es lo que parece. Estaban todos los miembros del grupo. Tras bajar del gran animal, Aang coge su cayado, Suki su espada y sus abanicos, Zuko sus espadas y Sokka la suya y su boomerang.

Sokka mientras baja de Appa: Aun no entiendo porque hemos vuelto aquí, ¿No habíamos registrado este sitio la primera vez que vinimos?

Aang buscando cerca del templo: Sí, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con algo relacionado con alguna nación.

Todo el grupo se fijó bien como actuaba Aang, parecía algo nervioso, así como estar buscando algo por la forma en que corría de un lado para otro.

Toph algo confusa: Vaya, Pies Inquietos parece algo más inquieto de lo normal.

Suki asintió también: Sí, es como si estuviera buscando algo importante.

Zuko: Sea lo que sea lo que le interese, seguro que no está en el templo, sino cerca de él.

Katara preguntándole a Aang: Aang, Querido, ¿se puede saber que estás buscando?

Toph: Si nos dices lo que estás buscando podemos ayudarte a encontrarlo.

Aang se paró de inmediato, suspiro y se giró hacía sus amigos.

Aang: Vale, lo que os voy a contar es algo que recordé la pasada noche, algo sobre mi pasado cuando vivía aquí. No se trata de ninguna habilidad oculta o un mensaje de un antiguo Avatar, es algo muy personal. Mucho antes de que yo supiera que era el Avatar, en alguna parte, alrededor de este templo, descubrí una cueva oculta donde encontré algo que no me imaginaba.

Mientras les explicaba, Aang paseaba más tranquilo cerca de los riscos con el grupo siguiéndole.

Aang: ¡Creo que es por aquí!, Appa, Momo, quedaos en la entrada y esperadnos.

Los 2 animales se fueron a un rincón tranquilo donde se pusieron a descansar mientras el grupo siguió a Aang hacia un acantilado muy llano donde en un rincón apartado había un tronco viejo posicionado de manera como si ocultara algo.

Aang: ¡Aquí esta!, justo donde lo deje.

Sokka: ¿Un tronco?, ¿No buscábamos una cueva?

Aang: Ahí está la cosa Sokka, el tronco ocultaba la entrada a la cueva, y lo sigue haciendo.

Toph: Tienes razón, puedo sentir detrás del tronco una cueva excavada de forma natural aquí dentro.

Aang: Aja, yo mismo puse este mismo tronco cuando era más pequeño para que nadie salvo yo pudiera encontrar este sitio.

Suki: ¿Así que este era tu escondite secreto?

Aang: Sí, pero lo mejor es lo que hay dentro. ¡Seguidme!

Todos se metieron en la cueva siguiendo a Aang, que parecía conocer muy bien el camino.

Aang: Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo todavía siga igual.

Katara: ¡Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo te sepas el camino de memoria!

Zuko: ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

Aang: Antes no me había pensado mucho de donde podía provenir, pero ahora estoy más que seguro que el libro natural que estaba en esta cueva es el último documento de una civilización desaparecida pero más avanzada que la nuestra.

Sokka: ¿Cómo?

Zuko: ¿Estás seguro?

Toph: ¿En qué te basas para creer eso?

Aang: Pues, si la memoria no me falla, porque lo único que vi acerca de esa sociedad es, difícil de explicar pero tenía pinta de estar evolucionada en muchas cosas y de eso se trata, el libro que encontré aquí dentro debe de ser lo único que queda de esa misteriosa gente.

Toph: ¿En serio?

Katara: Caramba.

Ahora el grupo se detuvo para oír lo que decía el pequeño Avatar.

Aang: Aja, supongo que, según creo yo, en aquel tiempo, ese mundo debía de ser algo que superaba mucho las eras de ahora, a pesar de ser una época ancestral donde aunque se creía en los espíritus y lo sobrenatural y todo eso, no existían aún. Seguro que la humanidad como especie tampoco tenía ningún tipo de poder y, del día a la noche y por causa desconocida y misteriosa, desapareció sin dejar nada. Es como si al terminar su historia y llegar a su fin, empezó la nuestra, tal y como la conocemos.

Todo el equipo se quedó sorprendido e intrigado por la historia de la posible teoría de Aang de esa supuesta sociedad ancestral y desaparecida (civilización y sociedad humana muy similar o equivalente al siglo 21/actualidad).

Zuko: Ahí va, eso es muy interesante, tengo que admitirlo.

Sokka: Sí, suena como si la historia de nuestro mundo empezara de nuevo tras un tipo de fin del mundo o algo así.

Aang: Bueno, puede parecer eso, pero es muy probable que esas personas, fueran quienes fueran, conocían muchísimas más cosas que las que sabemos nosotros, eso tenedlo por seguro y el libro del que os he hablado y lo que mostraba es un ejemplo. Os puedo decir que, según lo que vi en sus páginas, parecían saber cómo, no sé, pruebas sobre la existencia de épocas y mundos muy antiguos que solo el propio mundo ha visto ir y venir, algo como, la historia de nuestro mundo y la vida que lo habito.

Suki: Vaya, eso sí que es muy interesante. ¿Y dónde está el libro?

Aang: En la cámara central, justo por aquí. ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Cuando Aang llegó a la salida, puf, se cayó en medio de un montón de hojas que inundaba todo el interior de la cueva para luego salir con hojas polvorientas hasta arriba, provocando que todos los demás se echarán a reír.

Aang: Que raro, no recuerdo que hubiera tantas hojas aquí dentro otras veces.

Entonces, por el polvo se le escapó un estornudo.

Zuko: Debe de ser porque aquí no ha estado nadie durante mucho tiempo.

Al instante, Aang usó el aire para levantar todas las hojas y dejarlas apartadas en un rincón, pero había demasiado polvo por el suelo y era muy difícil de eliminar. Aun así, el niño volvió a usar el viento para deshacerse del polvo y ver donde estaba el libro.

Aang preocupado: ¿Alguien lo ve?

Katara: ¿Eso de ahí no parece?

Zuko se acercó al sitio que indicó Katara y pudo ver una especie de libro gordo muy deteriorado.

Zuko: ¿Aang, no será este?

Aang: ¡Sí, es ese, lo hemos encontrado!

Todos se agruparon en el pico de luz que daba el techo de la cueva, Zuko le cedió el libro a Aang y no se pudo resistir a abrirlo, pero unos segundos después el libro se desintegró, pasando a ser polvo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Toph: ¿Qué ha pasado chicos?

Sokka entristecido: Años y años convertidos en polvo.

Katara: Lo siento Aang.

Aang: No importa, supongo que se había deteriorado más que cuando lo encontré, además recuerdo exactamente lo que contenía.

Toph: Pues es un alivio. ¿Qué hacía tan especial ese libro para ti?

Aang estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando una parte de la pared se rompió a pedazos por la fuerza del viento que usó antes, revelando una cámara oculta. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Suki: Oh, otro túnel escondido, supongo que no sabías que también estaba este ¿verdad?

Aang: No, yo no había visto este túnel antes.

Toph: Pues por raro que esto suene, ese túnel ya estaba aquí mismo.

Sokka: Pero por el aspecto, diría que nadie lo ha explorado nunca.

Katara: Hasta ahora.

Dicho y hecho, el grupo se internó en el nuevo pasadizo hasta otra cámara más pequeña donde parecía no haber nada. Entonces, captaron un minúsculo destello de una extraña piedra de forma esférica al fondo que latía de luz una y otra vez.

Zuko: Bien, ¿Qué os parece?

Aang: ¿Qué será esto?, que yo sepa, nunca he visto una piedra como esta.

Toph: Ni yo tampoco conozco ninguna piedra como esta.

Katara: Y está brillando, eso no es normal.

Sokka: Sea lo que sea, somos los primeros en encontrarlo pero, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Suki: No creo que debamos llevarla a Ciudad República puesto que aún no sabemos lo que es ni lo que hace.

Todos se quedaron muy pensativos respecto a su descubrimiento, hasta que Sokka tuvo curiosidad en tocar la misteriosa roca.

Katara: Ah Sokka, yo que tú no haría eso.

Sokka: Ay hermana, ¿Qué puede haber de malo en tocar una piedrecita de nada?

Acto seguido Sokka puso su mano en la bola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una gran luz redonda se expandió desde la bolita y cubrió toda la cámara muy rápido y al contraerse y desaparecer, ya no había nadie, salvo la piedra y nada más (de igual forma que se enciende y apaga una bombilla).

Cuando el destello desapareció rápido, el grupo apareció en un sitio distinto, parecía un desierto rocoso y ellos en medio, se quedaron estupefactos.

Aang: ¡Anda!, ¡¿pero qué ha pasado?!

Katara: No lo sé, pero algo me dice que ya no estamos en el Templo del Aire.

Zuko: Eso es fácil de ver, ¿habremos vuelto al Reino Tierra?

Sokka; Vale, esto no lo he visto venir.

Suki: Me parece que te has equivocado de salida.

Toph: Chicos, no hemos vuelto al Reino Tierra, estamos en otro sitio.

Zuko: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Toph: Pues que yo sepa en mi nación no hay ningún desierto rocoso, sino de arena, el que cruzamos una vez. Woah, y además.

Toph apuntó hacía una dirección donde el terreno estaba demasiado accidentado.

Toph: Este terreno, parece más bien ruinas, muy modificado de forma violenta como si lo hubiera provocado un seísmo.

Katara: ¿Un terremoto?

Toph: Sí, pero los terremotos corrientes no son tan devastadores como este.

Sokka: ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sido un terremoto gigante?

Toph: Pues, por esto.

Se pararon en frente de una enorme grieta cuyo borde seguía hasta el horizonte.

Sokka: ¡Vaya, menuda grieta!, apuesto a que llega al centro de la Tierra.

Suki: Yo no lo creo, pero una grieta así no la pudo provocar un simple temblor.

Zuko: Eso es lo de menos, ya sabemos que no estamos en casa, la pregunta es ¿Dónde estamos?

Katara: No lo sé, pero no servirá de nada quedarnos aquí, deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro y provisiones, no sabemos lo que puede vivir aquí.

Aang: Ni tampoco como podemos volver.

Toph: ¡Mira lo que puede pasar por tocar una piedra Chico Boomerang!, ¡Esto!

Sokka: ¡Eh, yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto!

Suki: Vale chicos, calmaos, nadie tiene la culpa.

Aang: Por allá a lo lejos me parece ver una zona de hierbas altas con agua, tal vez podamos refugiarnos allí de momento.

Zuko: Buena idea.

El grupo se aleja de la gran grieta hacia la dirección del sol hacia una pequeña charca rodeada de hierbas altas. Mientras, en el otro borde del diminuto oasis, estaba el pequeño Cuellilargo cabizbajo y sentado, observando su hoja de estrella con tristeza e incertidumbre y llorando por sentirse rechazado por la Trescuernos, entonces volvió a oír por segunda vez una voz muy familiar.

Voz misteriosa: (Piecito, Piecito.)

Piecito: ¿Mama, eres tú?

Voz misteriosa: (Sí mi pequeño, soy yo, estoy aquí.)

Piecito: Pero, no te veo, ¿Cómo sé que estas aquí?

Voz misteriosa: (Porque lo quieres hijito mío, estoy contigo aunque no me veas, ¿recuerdas?), (Piecito cariño, ¿recuerdas aún el camino al Gran Valle?)

Piecito: Sí, eso creo.

Voz misteriosa: (Sigue el Gran Círculo hasta más allá de la gran roca que parece un Cuellilargo, y más allá de las montañas humeantes.)

Piecito: Sí, lo haré, por ti Mama.

Voz misteriosa: (Yo estaré en tu corazón Piecito, deja que tu corazón te guíe, escúchalo con atención.)

Al instante, Piecito cogió su hoja de estrella, se la puso en el lomo y se dirigió también hacia las hierbas altas, sin saber lo que iba a encontrarse. Mientras tanto, el equipo Avatar paro junto a la charca para descansar.

Toph: ¿Sabéis?, acabo de darme cuenta de otra cosa.

Sokka: Déjame adivinar, algo relacionado con el suelo, siempre es lo mismo.

Toph: Ahora no Sokka, eso es porque la composición de la tierra donde pisamos es diferente.

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir?, tú eres la que más tiene agudizado el control de la tierra.

Toph: Quiero decir que este terreno tiene rocas que en el Reino Tierra son demasiado antiguas, no se sabe de qué tiempo son y aquí están por todas partes.

Katara: ¿Qué?, eso no es posible, a menos que estemos sobre un yacimiento.

Toph: ¿En serio Princesita, uno que cubre cientos de kilómetros?, lo detecto hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Zuko: Creo que tienes razón, el suelo no es lo único que parece fuera de lugar, nunca he visto plantas como estas.

Suki: Yo he visto plantas raras, pero estas parecen tener un aspecto primitivo.

Sokka: Vale, me parece que el calor os ha afectado bastante.

Aang: Chicos, yo voy a echar un vistazo por aquí, a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

Sokka: De acuerdo, comida a ser posible.

Katara: No te alejes mucho. Pues es cierto, hace más calor que de costumbre, ¡todo el mundo a bañarse!

Toph: ¡Ah no, no, no, me niego, prefiero sudar que ser incapaz de ver en el agua!

Suki: Vamos Toph, no pasa nada, te metes hasta donde cubre.

Toph: Vale, pero no muy profundo.

Mientras Katara usa su control del agua sobre la charca para preparar una ducha, Aang se interna en las hierbas altas guiado por la curiosidad, sin saber que cerca otro mini aventurero exploraba cerca. Entonces los 2, al oír pasos detrás de ellos, se quedaron quietos y atentos a saber de dónde venía aquel que hacía el ruido en la maleza. Piecito por su parte, aunque estaba asustado se atrevió a acercarse a una figura extraña. Lo que no sabía es que aquella figura era Aang que ya se había dado cuenta de que algo se le acercaba. Por la impresión, el niño tropezó y eso hizo que Piecito saliera corriendo sin saber que iba en círculos, igual que Aang, hasta que los 2 chocaron de frente y gritaron.

Aang y Piecito: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Cada uno se volvió corriendo por donde había venido, pero Aang se para de repente algo extrañado por lo que parece que ha oído.

Aang: Espera, ¿eso ha gritado?

Rápidamente, se dispone a seguir al Cuellilargo después de recoger una curiosa hoja de forma estrellada que se le había caído y no tarda mucho en alcanzarlo porque el pequeño tropieza y se acurruca contra el suelo asustado.

Piecito: Por favor, no me comas, lo estoy pasando muy mal, solo quiero encontrar el camino a casa.

Aang se quedó de piedra al oír hablar a aquel animal durante un ratito, hasta que reacciono al ver que estaba asustado, pero no sabía que decir.

Aang: Tranquilo, tranquilo chico, no voy a devorarte, es solo que me he quedado sorprendido al ver que puedes hablar.

Piecito: ¿Por qué?, tú también hablas.

Aang: Sí bueno, yo creía que eras tú el que iba a por mí.

Piecito: ¿Yo?, que va, si no busco problemas.

Aang: ¿Entonces porque me acechabas?

Piecito: Pues, te vi entre las hierbas altas y me pregunté que estaría haciendo una criatura tan extraña como tú en este sitio, las hierbas altas no son buenos refugios por mucho tiempo.

Aang: ¿Y qué hay de ti?, tú también estas solo.

De repente, Aang cambió su carácter igualador por arrepentido y se giró para atrás.

Aang: Lo estas ¿no?

Piecito: Sí, el gran terremoto me ha separado de mi familia, tengo que encontrarlos como sea.

Aang: ¿Un terremoto enorme?, eso explicaría la gran grieta que hay cerca de aquí y, espera ¿eres un niño?

Piecito: Claro, todavía soy muy pequeño.

Aang: Oh, lo siento mucho, pero es asombroso que tú solo hayas caminado hasta aquí y, y…

Aang volvió a quedarse sin habla de repente cuando se fijó más en el aspecto de Piecito, que era más o menos de su misma altura y tamaño. El pequeño Cuellilargo se quedó confuso mientras Aang se quedó en blanco.

Piecito: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te pasa algo?

Aang: ¿Eres…, un…, dinosaurio?

Piecito: Pues claro, y de los más grandes cuando sea mayor. ¿Por qué?

Aang hablando mentalmente: ¡Ahora lo recuerdo bien!, ¡esto lo he visto en mi libro!, decía que las criaturas llamadas dinosaurios eran animales prehistóricos que vivieron y dominaron el mundo hace millones de años y que también desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. Esto significa, ¡que todo lo que yo creía respecto al libro es cierto!, pero si se supone que ya no están y ahora estoy con uno, entonces estamos en su época, ¡en el pasado!

Piecito, al ver que Aang no reaccionaba, se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

Piecito: Hola, ¿Sigues aquí?

De repente, Aang salió del trance y sentadito y cabizbajo se quedó en el suelo.

Aang: ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡una cosa es quedarme atrapado durante 100 años en un iceberg, pero viajar millones de años atrás…! Oh no, esto es peor ¿y ahora que voy a hacer, como voy a decírselo a los demás?

Aunque no sabía de qué estaba hablando el niño humano, Piecito supo por lo que dijo que también estaba perdido.

Piecito: ¿Tú también te has perdido?

Aang no sabía que decirle, no estaba seguro si contarle toda la verdad a un dinosaurio que acababa de conocer, pero le caía bien, eso le dio el valor para charlar con él.

Aang: Pues verás, ¿puedes guardar un secreto enorme?

Piecito asintió y se acercó para escuchar.

Aang: Soy un humano, soy de una especie que no es de aquí, pero no me refiero de ninguna tierra o lugar, sino de este mundo. Por eso nunca encontrarías a otro como yo normalmente.

Piecito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Aang: Pues, que vengo del futuro, no tendría que estar aquí. Ya lo sé, parece una locura pero es la verdad, los humanos no apareceremos hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

Piecito: ¡Vaya!, ¿en serio?, ¡eso es fantástico!, ¿y cómo has llegado aquí?

Aang: Ese es el problema, no tengo la menor idea y menos de cómo voy a volver a casa o adonde ir.

Piecito: Eh, se me ocurre algo, puedes ir al mismo sitio que voy yo, al Gran Valle.

Aang: ¿El Gran Valle, y es un lugar seguro?

Piecito: No hay un lugar como ese en todo el mundo.

Aang: Sabes, me parece una buena idea, podríamos ir juntos.

Al oír eso, Piecito sintió un cosquilleo en el corazón.

Piecito: ¿Cómo los amigos?

Aang: Pues claro que sí, ¿es que no tienes amigos?

Piecito: Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacer alguno.

Aang: Pues ahora ya lo tienes, ah por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo, se te cayó cuando te pusiste a correr.

Aang sacó la hoja de estrella que se encontró antes y se la dio a Piecito usando el aire.

Piecito: ¡Mi hoja de estrella, muchas gracias!, ahí va, ¿Cómo has hecho eso, acaso sabes hacer magia?

Aang: Hehehe, no, no es eso, pero sí tengo poderes, puedo controlar el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el aire.

Al decir eso, le hizo unas cuantas demostraciones a Piecito, quien no podía creerlo aún.

Piecito: ¡Caramba!, oh, todavía no me he presentado, me llamo Piecito.

Aang: Un nombre bonito, encantado Piecito, yo soy Aang.

Así, Aang y Piecito se saludaron estrechándose una mano y una pata y luego se oyeron voces muy reconocibles.

Katara: ¡Aang, ¿Dónde estás?!

Aang: ¡Tranquilos chicos, estoy aquí!, ¡venid a ver a quien he conocido!

Todo el equipo corrió hasta donde estaban Piecito y Aang.

Suki: Te hemos oído gritar, pensamos que estabas en apuros.

Zuko: ¿Entonces estas bien?

Aang: Sí, falsa alarma, es que me he llevado un sustillo.

Toph: ¿Aang, y ese animal?

Sokka: ¡Aang, has encontrado algo de caza, bien hecho!

De inmediato, Sokka se lanzó a por Piecito, pero un muro de roca se interpuso de la nada, provocando que se chocara, en toda la cara. Los demás apartaron la vista antes de ver el resultado.

Sokka: ¡Auch, eso ha dolido!

Aang: ¡¿Tú estás loco?! ¡Es solo un crío, igual que yo!

Katara: ¿Qué, un niño? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Aang: Me lo ha dicho él y sí, Piecito es una cría de dinosaurio bueno, amigable y muy listo. ¡No podemos comérnoslo por nada del mundo, no, no, no, no, no!

Zuko: ¡Esta bien, está bien, no le haremos nada pero cálmate!, espera ¿dinosaurio?

Suki: ¿Piecito?

Toph: ¿Acaso tiene nombre o se lo has puesto tú?

Piecito: Ese es mi nombre de toda la vida, lo tengo desde que nací.

Al instante de oír hablar a Piecito, todos se quedaron sin habla, lo que dio risa a Aang.

Aang: ¡Que cara se os ha puesto, sobre todo a ti Toph!

Sokka: ¡¿Pero qué diantres?!

Suki: ¡¿Estoy flipando?!

Zuko: ¡No, yo también le he oído hablar!

Toph: ¡Igualito que una persona humana!

Katara: ¡¿Y cómo sabes que animal es?!

Aang: ¡Parad chicos!, no puedo explicarlo todo si habláis a la vez. Bien primero sí, sé muy bien que Piecito es un dinosaurio, pero pequeño, segundo, la razón por la que lo sé está relacionada con lo que iba a contaros en la cueva secreta y tercero, ya sé dónde estamos, casi. Piecito espera un momento, luego te presentó a mis amigos.

Piecito: Muy bien.

Piecito se tumbó cerca de la charca mientras observaba a Aang hablando con sus amigos de algo importante.

Piecito: Ojala puedas ver lo que he encontrado, Mama.

Aang: Todo lo que sé sobre los dinosaurios era parte de las páginas del libro y como se supone que desaparecieron del mundo hace millones de años, significa que no solo no estamos en nuestro mundo, sino tampoco en nuestro tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera esa piedra, debe de habernos transportado atrás a una era muy anterior a la nuestra, ya sé que parece absurdo o imaginario, pero ¿Se os ocurre otra cosa?

Al terminar, hubo un rato de incómodo silencio, hasta que se rompió cuando todos se fueron al agua y pegando gritos.

Sokka: ¡Vamos despiértate, estoy soñando, esto es un sueño!

Aang: (Suspiro), voy a tener que poner orden.

Y los calmó lanzándoles toda el agua encima por el control del agua.

Aang: ¿Ya estáis mejor?

Sokka: ¡¿Por qué siempre que la lio, la lio gorda?!

Suki: No es culpa tuya Sokka, ninguno esperábamos que abriera un portal a este tiempo.

Katara: ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a volver a nuestra época?

Zuko: No lo sé, lo que está claro es que no tenemos a dónde ir, estamos perdidos.

Aang: Eso no es cierto, hay un lugar seguro en este mundo al que podemos ir, para después decidir qué haremos.

Toph: ¿Sí, adonde?

Aang: ¡Piecito!

Entonces Piecito se levantó y camino tranquilamente hacia Aang y su grupo.

Aang: ¿El Gran Valle es un sitio bueno para vivir?

Piecito: Así es, la mayoría de las manadas van hacia allí para encontrar lo que para muchos es el hogar soñado, está lleno de comida verde y del agua más dulce, pura y fresca de la que todos podrían comer y beber. Me lo dijo mi mama y es allí donde me dirijo.

Zuko: ¿Tú sabes cómo llegar allí?

Piecito: Pues claro, solo hay que seguir al Gran Círculo brillante del cielo en la dirección dónde toca la tierra.

Toph: ¿El Gran Círculo?

Suki: Creo que se refiere al sol.

Katara: Oh, entonces es muy sencillo, nosotros también conocemos ese gran círculo, lo llamamos sol.

Sokka: De acuerdo, dado que somos extraños en este periodo olvidado de la tierra y no sabemos nada, nuestra única opción será viajar a ese Gran Valle.

Aang: Eso es justo lo que iba a proponer, yo quiero ayudar a Piecito a reunirse con su familia y es un lugar seguro para resguardarnos.

Katara: Muy bien, entonces iremos juntos hacia allí.

Piecito: ¡¿En serio?, gracias, muchas gracias!

Aang: Pues solo me queda presentarte a mis amigos. Piecito, estos son Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki y Toph. Chicos, este es mi nuevo amigo Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Hola a todos!, ¿vosotros también tenéis poderes?

Esa pregunta les dejó a todos boquiabiertos excepto a Aang.

Toph: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zuko: ¿Pero tú qué le has contado sobre nosotros?

Aang: Nada que no fuera a averiguar por él mismo. Veras Piecito, no todos los humanos tienen poderes, algunos son normales, como Sokka y Suki, pero otros poseen la capacidad de manipular uno de los 4 elementos naturales principales de nuestro mundo, así pues, las personas con poderes las llamamos Maestros, Katara es una maestra del agua, Toph es una maestra de la tierra y Zuko es un maestro del fuego mientras que yo por naturaleza soy un maestro del aire.

Piecito: Pero tú puedes controlar más, te he visto.

Sokka: Ahora ya sé cómo lo sabe.

Aang: Bueno, eso es porque yo soy el Avatar, el maestro de los 4 elementos.

Piecito: ¡Vaya, por eso los controlas todos! En fin, ¿nos ponemos en marcha, amigos?

Sokka: Pensé que no iba a llegar este momento, ¡vámonos!

Y así, mientras todo el grupo junto con Piecito empezaban su marcha hacia el Gran Valle, se dirigieron hacía un pantano cercano a la pradera, mientras caminaban le tocaba a Piecito hablar sobre su especie.

Toph: Oye, por curiosidad Piecito, ¿qué clase de dinosaurio eres?

Piecito: Soy un Cuellilargo, y también un comedor de hojas.

Suki: ¡Un herbívoro!, genial, supongo que por ese nombre los adultos de tu especie seguro que son muy grandes.

Zuko: Y con un cuello y cola más largos.

Piecito: ¿Y vosotros que tipo de comedores sois?

Sokka: Digamos que, comemos de todo.

Aang: Sí, somos omnívoros, aunque yo soy vegetariano.

Katara: ¿Y cómo son los carnívoros de tú mundo, si los hay?

Piecito: Esos son los Dentiagudos, creedme, no os gustaría encontraros con uno.

Ahora la escena cambia al pantano donde han entrado y se paran a descansar, Katara mientras tanto, se metió en el agua para refrescarse un poco por el calor. Aang se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber impresionado a su nuevo amigo, Piecito parecía algo triste mirando el agua.

Aang: Piecito, ¿estás bien?

Piecito: Oh, sí claro, es solo qué, sigo pensando en, cómo es que mi madre sabia el camino al Gran Valle si ella nunca lo vio. Cuando se lo pregunte, mi madre me dijo que algunas cosas se ven con los ojos y otras con el corazón, pero no sé qué quería decir con eso.

Aang: Yo tampoco, pero ¿sabes?, ese es el consejo más sabio que he oído en mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que su significado debe ser muy importante, y profundo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Piecito, que se sorprendió todavía más cuando oyeron gritar a Katara, que se salió rápidamente del agua. Aang corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

Aang: ¡¿Katara, que ocurre, te has hecho daño?!

Katara: Hay, ¡hay algo en el agua!

Sokka: Hahahaha, ¿Te has asustado por un pez de nada?

Katara: ¡No es un pez, es eso!

Todos miraron hacia donde Katara señalaba y justo cerca de dónde estaba sentado Piecito, había una criatura pequeña nadando hacia él. De repente, salto del agua frente a Piecito, revelando ser un pequeño dinosaurio verde con una pequeña cresta en la cabeza y por sus ojos, parecía hembra. Ante el asombro de todos, le hablo a Piecito.

Patito: Hola…, he dicho hola.

Suki: Es muy pequeño, y por su voz parece una chica.

Zuko: ¿Esto es lo que te ha asustado Katara?

Katara: ¡Oh, que cosita tan mona!

Toph: ¡Y también puede hablar!

Sokka: Debe de ser una dinosaurio acuática.

Aang: Y, ¡es una niña pequeña!

Patito a Piecito: ¿Cómo te llamas?, oh, tal vez no sabes hablar aun, ¿eh, eh?

Piecito: ¿Es que no lo sabes?, los Cuellilargos no hablan con los…, con lo que seas.

Toph: ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?, no te ha dicho nada malo.

Piecito: Eh, oh lo siento, no sé por qué lo he dicho, de verdad.

Zuko: ¿Quieres decir que lo has dicho sin querer?

Piecito: Veréis, mi madre dijo que cada especie se relaciona solo con los suyos, y no con otras especies distintas, pero en el fondo no creo que sea justo.

Aang: Y haces bien, nosotros también somos diferentes.

Piecito: Pero si sois de la misma especie.

Sokka: Pero somos de naciones distintas, lo cual es algo parecido a ser de especies distintas.

Toph: Y somos una familia.

Piecito: Vaya, estáis llenos de sorpresas.

Katara: Me pregunto qué tipo de dinosaurio es esta chiquitina.

Patito: ¿Yo?, yo también soy un Cuellilargo ves, tengo larga la cola como tú.

La pequeña trató de estirarse para parecer más larga, pero sin resultado. Esto hizo reír un poco a todos.

Patito: Esta bien, no soy un Cuellilargo, soy un Nadador. Pero estoy solita del todo (Llora un poco). Perdí a mi familia en el gran terremoto.

Suki: Oh, así que también es una niña perdida.

Piecito: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Patito: ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí sí sí, sí quiero sí quiero!

Piecito: Je je, muy bien, vamos.

Sokka: Pero ve a nuestro paso.

Patito: Iré a vuestro paso, sí sí sí. ¿Adónde vamos?

Piecito: Al Gran Valle, no parare hasta encontrar a mis abuelos.

Entonces toda la pandilla, Piecito y la nueva dinosaurio se pusieron en marcha a través del pantano.

Patito: ¿Eh, creéis que mi familia se fue al Gran Valle también, eh?

Piecito: Tal vez, mi mama me dijo que muchas manadas se dirigían allí.

Patito: Ah, ojala ojala ojala.

Piecito: Yo me llamo Piecito, y estos son mis amigos.

Aang: Que tal, yo soy Aang, y estos son Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Toph y Katara, a ella la has asustado cuando nadabas.

Patito: Oh, lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte.

Katara: No pasa nada, además me pareces una ricura, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Patito: Yo Patito.

Toph: ¿En serio?

Patito: Sí, ese es mi nombre, sí sí sí.

Katara: Patito, que nombre tan bonito, ¿y dices que eres un Nadador?

Zuko: Bueno, la hemos visto nadar en el agua, y muy bien.

Patito: Sí sí sí, pero ¿qué clase de dinosaurios sois vosotros?, nunca he visto alguno como vosotros.

Piecito: ¿Puedes guardar un secreto bien grande?

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Piecito: Aang y su grupo vienen del futuro, por eso no encontraras ningún otro de su especie.

Patito: ¿En serio?

Suki: Aja, y además la mayoría de nosotros tenemos poderes elementales.

Katara: Por ejemplo, yo puedo controlar el agua, por eso me sienta bien.

Patito: ¡Ahí va! Eso es genial, amigos del futuro. Pues me parecéis geniales, sobre todo tú Katara.

Katara: ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Entonces para pasar el rato, Piecito, Patito y Aang se pusieron a saltar los 3 a la pata coja mientras Patito tarareaba algo.

Patito: (tarareando) Titiru, tiritirutatari, tataritiruta, tataritiruta, tataritirutiratirutirutira, cuidado al caminar no te vayas a quebrar.

Todos: (Riendose) Jajajajajajajajajaja.

De repente, oyeron un ruido que venía de la barriga de Patito.

Patito: Jejeje, me hace ruidos la tripita.

Piecito: La mía también, hum, me pregunto a que sabrá esta rama.

Al mismo instante que Piecito mordió la rama de un árbol bajo, se oyó un quejido que parecía venir del árbol.

Zuko: ¿Eh?, eso ha sonado como un grito, o algo parecido.

Patito: ¡Oh, el árbol está hablando!

Sokka: Jajaja, venga ya, los árboles no hablan, eso es una tontería.

Piecito: (Mordiendo la rama) Sí, no es cierto.

Patito: No deberías comer árboles que hablan, no no no.

Toph: Jajaja, un árbol que habla mientras lo muerden, eso no me lo creo.

Mientras Piecito forcejeaba de un lado para otro con la rama, un pequeño animalito cayo por esta y reboto de la cabeza de Piecito y acabó en la de Sokka. Al verlo de cerca, Sokka pego un grito y lanzó al pequeño catapultado al suelo haciendo un hoyo pequeño.

Sokka: ¡Chicos, creo que se me ha subido un murciélago a la cabeza!

Toph: Pues sea lo que sea aquello que se te ha subido, ha hecho un buen agujero.

Patito fue hacia el agujero a ver que había dentro, donde se encontró un pequeño animalito parecido a un murciélago, pero con escamas en vez de pelo, una cresta en su cabeza y unas membranas que se unían a sus brazos, lo que parecían ser alas. Al ver a Patito, el pequeño se asustó mucho.

Patito: Hola, ¿quién eres tú?

Petrie: Mí, mí Petrie.

Patito: Jejeje, Petrie, que gracioso.

Todos se acercaron a ver a Petrie, el cual les impresiono, pero Petrie (Pteranodon) se asustó más al ver a los humanos cerca.

Toph: ¿Este pequeñín es lo que te ha asustado Sokka?, jajajaja.

Katara: A mí no me parece un murciélago.

Suki: Y está asustado el pobrecillo.

Sokka: Pues ese pequeño me ha dado un buen susto.

Petrie: ¿Mi asustar?, pero si mí no dar miedo.

Aang: Claro que no, pero me resultas de lo más peculiar. ¿Esto que tienes son alas?

Petrie: Oh, ¿mí volar?

Patito: No, te caíste.

Petrie: ¡Mí caerme, oh!

Aang: ¿Eres un tipo de reptil volador?

Petrie: Sí, pero mí todavía no aprender a volar.

Zuko: ¿No sabes volar, entonces como subiste a ese árbol?

Petrie: Mí trepar.

Piecito: Pero tú eres un Volador, no un caedor.

Petrie: Ser muy difícil volar.

Petrie intentó coger carrerilla y despegar, pero volvió al suelo al momento.

Aang: No estés triste Petrie, yo te enseñare a volar.

Petrie: ¡¿De verdad?! , pero tú no parecer Volador, ni siquiera tener alas.

Katara: Créeme, nadie de nuestro grupo sabe volar mejor que Aang, a fin de cuentas es un nómada del aire, y sabe cómo controlarlo.

Aang: Fíjate en esto.

Aang saco su cayado y lo abrió convirtiéndolo en planeador. En solo unos segundos, Aang alzo el vuelo montado en su planeador, demostrando sus habilidades haciendo piruetas, maniobras evasivas y otras técnicas muy espectaculares, sobre todo para Petrie, que se quedó sin habla al ver algo imposible para él y menos de creer. Al terminar aterrizando de forma grácil, Petrie aplaudió con ganas.

Petrie: ¡Yuju, muy bien, mí querer aprender de ti!

Aang: Tendremos tiempo para practicar.

Piecito: Supongo que sí, nosotros no podemos.

Patito: No, no podemos volar, no hehe.

Ahora cambiamos a una cueva situada dentro de la gran grieta en la que cayó la pequeña Trescuernos dónde ella explora un poco inquieta el interior de la gigantesca gruta, que por causa del efecto reflectante y cambiante que la luz del sol tiene en la caverna, cada vez le parece más y más siniestra y esa distracción provoca que ella resbale y caiga al nivel de abajo, entonces al coincidir más la luz del sol, observa que el terreno por donde resbaló era en realidad el gran Dentiagudo que la atacó junto a Piecito en el gran terremoto. Gritó y corrió a esconderse, pero al observarlo más cuidadosamente se dio cuenta de que parecía estar muerto. Aprovecho la oportunidad para mofarse del cuerpo inerte del gigantesco predador, pareciendo dura al embestirle varias veces. Se preparó para embestirle fuerte corriendo hacia él, pero entonces el ojo del gigante se abrió, mostrando no estar muerto. La Trescuernos gritó y huyó asustada mientras el Dentiagudo hacía el esfuerzo de incorporarse.

La escena cambia volviendo con el grupo que continua su camino tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto.

Toph: Chicos parad, y hablad bajo.

Aang: ¿Qué ocurre?

Toph: Al otro lado de esas rocas, se acerca un animal y creo que es un predador. Viene hacia aquí.

Piecito: Escondeos.

Todos se escondieron antes de que entre 2 rocas se asomara un reptil carnívoro enorme (Dimetrodon), tras creer que no había nada, el reptil continuó su camino y se alejó. Tras asegurarse de que no estaba cerca, el grupo continuó cruzando el camino por donde vino el animal.

Sokka: ¿Qué clase de lagarto cazador era ese?

Zuko: Nunca he visto ningún lagarto como ese, pero si no queremos encontrarnos con más lo mejor será ir por el camino por el que ha venido.

El grupo siguió caminando, mientras Petrie se agarró a Toph y subió hasta su cabeza y, se metió dentro del moño de su pelo.

Toph: ¿Eh?, ¡Au, oye!, ¡¿Petrie, que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájate!

Petrie: Qué linda cabeza plana, Cabeza Plana.

Todos: ¡¿Cabeza Plana?! (Risas).

Katara: ¡Muy buena Petrie, parece que por fin te hemos encontrado un mote Toph!, Hahahahaha.

Sokka: ¡Cabeza Plana, esa es muy buena!, no sé porque no se me ocurrió a mí.

Toph: ¡No me llamó Cabeza Plana, mi nombre es Toph!

Petrie: Toph.

Toph: ¿Vas a quedarte allí arriba?

Petrie: Hum…, sí, mí estar muy a gusto aquí.

Patito: Toph, ¿Por qué no tienes color en los ojos?, ¿Te pasa algo?

De inmediato, Toph se relajó al oír la pregunta de Patito, no había duda de que ellos no sabían todavía que ella era ciega y les preocupaba.

Toph: Oh, no pasa nada malo Patito, es muy normal que mis ojos sean así, al fin y al cabo, soy ciega.

Piecito, Patito y Petrie se quedaron desconcertados al oírlo.

Toph: Se me olvidó decirlo antes.

Petrie: Toph, ¿tú ciega?

Patito: Oh, cuanto lo siento.

Toph conmovida: No importa, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Piecito: ¿Y cómo es que actúas como los demás?

Patito: Sí, también hemos visto como, aún como tú estás, si vieras igual que los demás, o mejor.

Toph: Hehehe, es fácil de entender, como tengo el poder del control terrestre, soy capaz de percibir a través de mis pies todo lo que me rodea.

Piecito: ¡Vaya, tus pies ahora son tus ojos!

Toph: Pero mi vista está unida a la tierra, no puedo percibir cosas que estén en el aire, como Petrie si volará. ¡Y tú vete a otro sitio, el moño de mi pelo no es para esconderte!, ¡me vas a despeinar!

Toph cogió a Petrie sacándolo de su pelo y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Piecito y mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo, Petrie volvió a revolverse sobre la hoja de estrella.

Piecito: ¡Estate quieto, me estas rompiendo mi hoja de estrella!

Sokka: ¿Y por qué te quejas por una simple hoja?, cómetela sin más.

Patito: Es una hoja de estrella muy especial, mucho, se la dio su mama, sí sí sí.

Katara: Oh, ¿de veras?, se a lo que te refieres, es lo mismo que el collar que llevo, es de mi madre.

Petrie: Regalo de su mama, ser muy importante, mí guardarla, no tocarla nadie.

Petrie cogió la hoja de estrella, la enrolló y se puso a vigilar como si fuera un soldado, lo que hizo mucha gracia.

Suki: De acuerdo Petrie, tú la cuidaras.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Piecito: No no y no, no soy un cargador, bájate. No eres un Volador pues echa a volar.

Petrie: ¡Pero mí no saber!

Aang: Creo que esto es un buen momento para practicar, tú corre Piecito, y tú Petrie pon las alas como mis brazos y muévelas de arriba abajo.

Patito: ¡Abre las alas Petrie, ábrelas, tienes alas!

Piecito: ¡Sí puedes volar, abre esas alas flacas!

Aang: ¡Arriba, más arriba Petrie, inténtalo!

Piecito empezó a correr y Patito y Aang le daban ánimos a Petrie para volar, Aang extendió sus brazos como si fueran alas y los subía y bajaba continuamente para que Petrie lo imitara y Patito lo hacía también. Llegaron a correr tan rápido que sin darse cuenta se alejaban del grupo.

Zuko: ¡Aang, Piecito, no vayáis tan deprisa!

Petrie: ¡Peligro!

Aang: ¿Por dónde Petrie?

Petrie: ¡Ahí delante!

Tal como dijo Petrie, delante de los chicos había un esqueleto de un animal colgando y estaban a punto de chocar con él. Frenaron por poco pero el esqueleto se enganchó a Piecito, y por el susto empezaron a correr en dirección contraria, pasando de largo al resto del grupo.

Sokka: ¡¿Chicos, a dónde vais?!

Katara: ¿Eso que tenían encima no era un esqueleto?

Suki: Tal vez por eso nos han ignorado.

Zuko: Toph, ¿puedes alcanzarles y pararlos?

Toph poniéndose a correr con la tierra: ¡Dicho y hecho!

Mientras la Trescuernos seguía corriendo asustada hacia los chicos que lograron desprenderse del esqueleto, cuyos huesos lanzados sobre ella la tumbaron boca arriba.

Aang: ¡Ahí va, otro dinosaurio, chicos venid aquí! Me pregunto qué especie es esta.

Piecito: ¡Cera, eres tú!

Toph llegando: ¿La conoces, y es una chica?

Piecito: Sí, es una Trescuernos, inofensivos pero muy orgullosos, y duros.

Toph: Caray, en este mundo los animales y dinosaurios hablan. ¿Por qué será que en el nuestro ya no?

Piecito: ¿Pero qué te ha pasado, porque estas tan asustada?

Cera: ¿Asustada, yo? (risas). ¿Por qué estáis vosotros tan asustados?

Toph: Nosotros no estamos asustados, y menos de un dinosaurio cornudo pequeño como tú.

Patito: No no no.

Cera: Pues deberíais estarlo, yo podría estar con otros Trescuernos, pero decidí… ¿Pero que son estos?

Zuko: Oh oh, a dar explicaciones otra vez.

Piecito: Estos son nuestros amigos, y van con nosotros al Gran Valle.

Petrie: Si tú no saber guardar secreto gigante, no decírtelo.

Cera: Vale, si es algo que no me van a creer no tengo nada que perder por escucharlo.

Patito: Nuestros amigos son humanos, viven en el mundo del futuro, y muchos tienen poderes de controlar elementos naturales, sí sí sí.

Cera riéndose: Que tontería, eso es imposible.

Cera dejó de reírse y se quedó de piedra cuando Zuko generó fuego en su mano.

Cera: Vale, quizá tengas razón, de todas maneras me sigue pareciendo raro.

Entonces Cera vio al equipo Avatar mirándola sin decir nada, lo que la extraño mucho.

Cera: ¿Se puede saber qué miráis? Ni que nunca hubierais visto un Trescuernos.

Suki: ¿Un Trescuernos?, pues solo tienes un cuerno, el de la nariz.

Katara: ¿Dónde están los 2 que te faltan?

Cera: Es que todavía no me han crecido para que lo sepas, me saldrán cuando crezca.

Toph: ¿Y de que estabas huyendo?

Cera: Yo no corría de nada, vine para avisaros.

Sokka: Esta bien, ¿avisarnos de qué?

Cera: Vi, al, ¡Dentiagudo!

Petrie asustado: ¡Dentiagudo!

Inmediatamente Petrie se enganchó por miedo al cuello de Piecito.

Katara: ¿Un…, un Dentiagudo?

Zuko: ¿Has visto un Dentiagudo?

Sokka: ¿Te refieres a un dinosaurio carnívoro depredador?

Piecito: Vamos Cera, el Dentiagudo murió.

Aang: ¿Estás seguro?

Piecito: Cayo dentro de la gran grieta.

Zuko: Yo te creo, nadie sobreviviría a una caída en esa grieta, sobre todo un dinosaurio.

Cera: Y fue ahí, donde me encontró a mí.

Patito: Oh, querida y valiente Cera.

Petrie: Querida y valiente Cera.

Cera: Sí, soy muy valiente.

Piecito: ¡El Dentiagudo está muerto!

Toph: Ya está bien, calmaos. Vamos a aclarar esto, Piecito, siento decepcionarte pero Cera dice la verdad, si no quieres creerla nadie te obliga, además, tú lo que tienes es un morro más largo que tu cola.

Todos: (Risas)

Cera: ¡¿Qué has dicho, me estas llamando cobarde y mentirosa?!

Toph: No, solo exagerada, cuando venías aquí estabas muerta de miedo, seguramente por el Dentiagudo del que hablas, por lo que no te enfrentaste a nadie.

Cera: ¡¿Pero cómo puedes deducir eso?!

Petrie: Sí, ¿cómo si tú ser ciega?

Toph: Al estar en contacto con la tierra, puedo percibir la respiración y el latido de los seres vivos, así puedo saber si alguien miente o dice la verdad.

Cera: Pues mi papa me dijo que los Cabeza Planas tenían cerebros muy pequeños.

Toph enojada: Si vuelvo a oír a alguien llamarme Cabeza Plana, voy a repetir ese gran terremoto otra vez.

Sokka: No creas, eso solo podría hacerlo Aang.

Toph a Katara: Esta chica tiene un carácter muy duro.

Katara: Sí, eso es indudable.

Toph: Creo que ella y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

Katara se quedó sin habla ante lo último que dijo Toph.

Aang: Esta bien Cera, me gustaría oír por tus propias palabras lo que viste.

Cera poniendo ambiente: Estuve sola con él en la oscuridad, solo el Dentiagudo y yo. Le oía respirar (imitando la respiración), me acerqué a su único ojo grandote y feo buscándome.

Patito: ¿Y qué hiciste eh, eh?

Cera: Me fui derechita a él, le miré directo al ojo, y dije, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Cuando Cera lanzó su grito para impresionar a todos, se puso encima de un tronco con forma de balancín y de la fuerza que usó para subirse, lanzó a Patito por los aires.

Patito volando: ¡Aaaayyy, nooooooo!

Katara: ¡Patito!, ¡mira lo que has hecho!

Cera: Perdón, no sabía que iba a salir volando, si llego a saberlo me lanzo yo.

Suki: Yo iré a buscarla, sé en qué dirección ha ido.

Patito aterrizó cerca de unas hierbas altas. No pasaron ni 30 segundos hasta que Suki llegó a donde estaba.

Suki: Patito, ¿estás bien?

Patito: Creo que sí, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suki: Que has volado.

Patito: ¿En serio?, genial, espera a que se lo cuente a…

Suki: ¿Qué pasa?

Patito: He oído algo, está detrás de estas hierbas.

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Sokka: ¡Suki!

Mientras los demás les llamaban, Patito y Suki descubrieron un nido con único huevo dentro del círculo de plantas.

Patito: Holaaaaaa, hola.

Aunque no hubo respuesta, el huevo empezó a quebrarse, indicando que el pequeño estaba a punto de salir.

Suki: No veo a ningún dinosaurio por aquí, ¿dónde estarán sus padres?

Patito: Oh, a lo peor está abandonado, o sus padres ya no están, ¿nos lo llevamos?

Suki: Espera un momento Patito, no sabemos qué clase de dinosaurio es.

De repente, el huevo empezó a abrirse, pero cuando Patito trató de ver lo que había dentro, el pequeño se escondió.

Patito: Deberías salir deberías, ya te he pillado, de veras que sí, sí sí sí.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de nuevo, Patito procedió a abrir el huevo ella misma.

Suki: ¡Patito no!

Patito: ¡Sal ya!, estás ahí solito, ¿no tienes miedo, eh?

El dinosaurio que había dentro del huevo era cuadrúpedo, verde y tenía muchos bultos en la espalda y la cola.

Suki: Parece un herbívoro, y muy mono.

Patito: Nosotros vamos al Gran Valle y tú puedes venir con nosotros, sí sí sí, huy, pero si eres un Coladepúas. Te llamaremos Púas.

Suki: Sí, el nombre le queda muy bien, espero que no tenga ninguna necesidad especial.

Cuando el Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) salió totalmente del huevo, se puso de inmediato a comerse todas las plantas que rodeaban su nido, hasta que no dejó ninguna, y se puso a dormir nada más terminar de comer.

Suki: Vaya, sí que le ha dado hambre nada más nacer.

Aang: ¡Chicos!

Patito: Por lo que he oído, los Colasdepúas necesitan comer mucho.

Suki: Hum, creo que sé cómo hacer que nos siga.

Narrador (Aang): Y así, los 5 dinosaurios hambrientos y nosotros partimos hacia el Gran Valle. Nunca se había visto una manada semejante: 6 humanos, un Cuellilargo, un Trescuernos, un Nadador, un Volador y un Coladepúas, todos juntos. Todos sabíamos que si nos perdíamos moriríamos de hambre o nos cazaría algún depredador.

Ahora la escena se traslada a un riachuelo donde el grupo se ha detenido para beber agua y buscar comida. Mientras, Aang y Petrie tenían otros planes.

Aang: Esta bien, lo primero que debes hacer para volar es fortalecer tus alas.

Petrie: ¿Y cómo mí hacer eso?

Aang: Muy fácil, fíjate en mí. Mueve arriba y abajo tus alas una y otra vez, hasta que te sea de lo más normal. Eso te dará fuerza para despegar.

Aang movía sus brazos de la misma forma que un pájaro y Petrie le imitó.

Petrie: Esto ser muy fácil.

Aang: Ahora prueba a mantenerte en el aire, salta de la roca.

Petrie: ¿Saltar de la roca?, mí no estar seguro.

Aang: No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, venga.

Petrie saltó de la roca donde estaba, pero perdió el ritmo del batir de alas al caer.

Petrie: ¿Mí volar?

Aang: Todavía no, pero no te preocupes, no todo se consigue la primera vez.

Petrie: Oh, mí no aprender a volar nunca.

Aang: No digas eso Petrie, cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en el aire, confía en mí, yo creo en ti.

Entonces oyeron más ruidos de tripas.

Aang: Pero no podremos seguir practicando con el estómago vacío, vamos con los demás, a ver si han encontrado comida.

Zuko: Bien Piecito, ¿se te ocurre dónde puede haber comida?

Piecito: Las hojas de estrella crecen donde hay mucha agua, si seguimos este arroyo…

Petrie: No haber comida verde y mí con hambre.

Patito: Yo tengo hambre también.

Ambos pequeños se cayeron de Piecito al arroyo, mientras que los miembros del equipo Avatar también ayudaban en la búsqueda.

Sokka: Nada, si queremos seguir vivos, tendremos que encontrar algo comestible que no sean dinosaurios, como fruta y verduras comestibles.

Toph: ¿Valdrán las que coman nuestros amigos reptiles?

Sokka: Eso espero.

Katara: Al menos tenemos una pista, dónde hay agua tiene que haber vida, y tal vez con un poco de suerte algo de comer.

Toph: Y rápido, porque ya me están sonando las tripas.

Aang: No eres la única.

Suki: Chicos, ¿vosotros oléis algo?

Petrie: Mí oler, mí oler a, a, Patito.

Patito: Tú me hueles a mí, jeje.

Aang: Que chicos, ¿hay suerte?

Piecito: Huele a agua.

Katara: ¿Hueles el agua?

Zuko: El olfato de los dinosaurios debe de ser mejor que el nuestro.

Piecito: Huele a, ¡hojas de estrella!

Cera: ¡Mirad, comida verde, el Gran Valle, lo encontré!

Suki: Vale Cera, ya te hemos oído.

Cera: ¡Lo encontré!

Cera había encontrado una zona con árboles llenos de hojas. De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, provocando que muchas rocas cayeran desde lo alto de los montes.

Patito: ¡Terremoto!

Piecito: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aang: ¡Por aquí, vamos!

Petrie: ¡Socorro!

Aang: ¡Toph, vamos a intentar contenerlo hasta que todos estemos a salvo!

Toph: ¡De acuerdo, Pies Inquietos!

Patito: ¡Date prisa Púas!

Sokka: ¡Patito, Púas, salid de ahí!

Toph: ¡¿Qué?, todos a cubierto!

De inmediato se descubrió el origen de los temblores, era un grupo de Cuellilargos (dinosaurios saurópodos) que fueron directos hacía los grandes árboles, mientras el grupo se refugió en el risco.

Cera: ¡Se están comiendo nuestra comida! ¡Mirad, mirad lo que están haciendo, pero que egoístas, ¿y yo qué?, aún tengo hambre!

Suki: Cera tranquila, no hay que ponerse así, esos dinosaurios deben de estar desesperados por alimentarse, por eso han actuado de esa manera.

Petrie: ¡¿Tú hambre? pues mí vacío hasta arriba, nosotros en el Gran Valle y aún sin comida verde, nosotros tener hambre siempre!

Piecito: Oh Petrie, Cera se equivocó, esto no es el Gran Valle.

Patito: Esto no es el Gran nada, no no no.

Zuko: Bueno, será mejor que bajemos para ver si queda algo, a veces los más grandes se dejan muchas cosas por detrás.

Aang: Tienes razón Zuko, mirad, allí queda un árbol pequeño con hojas. Piecito, tú y los demás id abajo y coged las hojas, nosotros iremos a buscar algo de fruta.

Piecito: Vale, nos vemos allí después.

Mientras el equipo Avatar buscaba fruta para comer, los pequeños dinosaurios descendieron hasta un pequeño árbol que aún tenía muchas hojas verdes.

Piecito: Petrie, ¿no podrías volar hasta ese árbol y…?

Petrie: No, no.

Patito: Petrie no te pongas triste, no pasa nada. Muchas cosas no vuelan: las piedras, los árboles, los palos, Púas…

Con intención de coger las hojas, Piecito se puso a 2 patas para subir a Patito y Petrie hasta arriba del árbol, mientras Púas se preparaba para aupar a Piecito poniéndose debajo de él.

Piecito: Ahora Púas, no tan rápido. ¡Ay, oye, oye no tan rápido, no tan rápido! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Desde lo alto de la cabeza de Piecito, a Petrie le aterró las alturas y se enganchó a Patito al gritar, y Cera se partía de risa.

Cera: ¡Qué ridículos estáis los 4! (Risas).

Una vez llegó a las hojas, Petrie empezó a sacudirlas y a hacer que cayeran al suelo. Al ver ya la comida servida, Púas no pudo evitar empezar a comer, haciendo qué Piecito cayera dejando a los pequeños arriba en el árbol, hasta qué este quedó seco.

Piecito: ¡Patito, Petrie, bajad, tenemos comida verde!

Patito le dio un besito a Petrie y se dejó caer, mientras que Petrie cayó el último.

Patito: ¡Vuela Petrie, extiende las alas!

Piecito: ¡Vuela Petrie, mueve las alas!

Piecito hasta sopló para qué Petrie estuviera más tiempo en el aire, pero solo aflojó su caída a la cama de hojas.

Petrie: ¿Mí volar?

Ahora llegan al lugar el equipo Avatar, con Aang y Katara cargados de frutas.

Sokka: ¡Muy bien chicos, lo habéis conseguido vosotros solos!

Toph: ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Piecito: Simplemente trabajando juntos.

Zuko: Así se hace chicos. Habéis tenido la misma suerte qué nosotros.

Patito: ¿Vosotros también habéis encontrado comida de vuestro gusto?

Aang cargado hasta arriba: Sí, ya lo creo. Aunque si no llegó a probarla no habríamos sabido que es comestible, huy, y que está muy buena.

Cuando se preparaban para cenar, a Patito le llamó la atención la marca qué Zuko tenía en su ojo izquierdo.

Patito: ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el ojo, Zuko? ¿Té atacó un Dentiagudo, o es qué te lastimaste?

Zuko: ¿Está?, no, es una quemadura que me hice hace mucho tiempo.

Piecito le tocó la marca con la cola.

Piecito: ¿Y no te resulta difícil ver ahora?

Zuko: He aprendido a vivir con esta marca desde entonces. Para mí no hay diferencia respecto a la vista.

Petrie: Oh, qué suerte, mí todavía no volar, solo caer.

Piecito: ¿Y las tuyas Aang?, ¿Qué tipo de marcas son, buenas o malas?

Patito: Esas son muy interesantes, desde luego que sí.

Púas: (Asintió con la cabeza y con sonidos a la vez).

Aang: ¿Cuáles?, ¿Mis tatuajes? Ah claro, tranquilos, no son ninguna marca cicatrizada, estas son las pinturas que llevan todos los miembros de mi pueblo que son nombrados maestros del aire, o sea, mi manada. Las llevamos por todo el cuerpo para que se nos reconozca como tales.

Petrie: Oh, eso ser estupendo, tú estar muy chulo así.

Púas: (Volvió a asentir del mismo modo).

Patito: (Risas) Sí sí sí.

Mientras todos empezaron a comer, Sokka fue a avisar a Cera para qué se uniera.

Sokka: Ven Cera, tenemos comida verde.

Cera: Yo puedo buscar mi propia comida verde.

Cera intentaba hacer caer hojas golpeando el árbol, pero sin resultado. Como sabía qué no quería admitir qué no podía conseguir nada ella sola, Sokka cogió un montón de hojas y se lo tiró.

Sokka: Es un poquito cabezota.

Cera, creyendo que lo había conseguido, comía con orgullo para después retirarse a un hueco dónde iba a descansar.

Cera: ¡¿Lo ves?, puedo arreglármelas sola, yo toda solita, y no me da miedo estar sola!

Suki: Ya, sí tú lo dices.

Cera: ¡Yo sé por dónde ir, y no le tengo miedo al Dentiagudo!, ¡Espero que no se coma a nadie!

Piecito: No os preocupéis, no hay ningún Dentiagudo.

Toph: Bueno, ya sabéis mi opinión.

Patito: Dentiagudo, Púas, ejem.

Katara: (Bosteza) Se está haciendo de noche, creo que es hora de dormir.

Zuko: Pero no hemos traído las tiendas de dormir.

Toph: Eso lo solucionamos yo y Pies Inquietos.

Aang y Toph usaron el control de la tierra para crear tiendas de dormir de roca, igualitas a las que usaba Toph. Después de terminar de comer, Piecito se fue a un agujero en forma de huella para dormir, pero vio que los demás dinosaurios se tumbaron con Cera. Sintiéndose solo y triste, se fue cabizbajo y soltando lágrimas hacia el agujero para descansar.

Piecito: No hay ningún Dentiagudo.

Aang observó toda la escena y sintió mucha pena por Piecito, y se le ocurrió que no era nada malo dormir al aire libre, y algo más.

Katara: Aang ¿quieres qué durmamos juntos?

Aang: No gracias Katara, hoy prefiero dormir fuera.

Katara se quedó sorprendida, ya que Aang siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad de estar con ella. Pero cuando vio a dónde se dirigía Aang con un montón de hojas enseguida lo comprendió. Tras llegar a lo que parecía una huella enorme donde estaba Piecito, Aang echó las hojas sobre él y se puso a su lado. Piecito se quedó sorprendido y más alegre.

Piecito: ¿Eh?

Aang: ¿Te importa si duermo aquí esta noche contigo?

Piecito: Claro que no.

Ambos se arrimaron y se pusieron a ver las estrellas.

Aang: Debes de echar mucho de menos a tu madre ¿verdad?

Piecito: No te dije toda la verdad, mi madre se fue, ya no está más aquí. Fue después del gran terremoto, ella estaba muy grave, por culpa del Dentiagudo y el terremoto.

Aang: Oh, lo siento mucho. Sé por lo que estás pasando, créeme. Mis amigos y yo tampoco hemos tenido una vida alegre: Katara y Sokka perdieron a su madre cuando eran pequeños, como tú; Toph era incomprendida por sus padres, la sobreprotegían y no le daban libertad; Suki perdió su casa por culpa de una lucha, pero Zuko es el qué lo ha pasado peor: La quemadura que tiene en el ojo no fue por un accidente, se la hizo su padre.

Piecito: ¿Qué, por qué?

Aang: Digamos que su padre era peor que cualquier Dentiagudo, pues era malvado, y nunca le acepto tal y como es, dijo que tuvo suerte de haber nacido, y su hermana era igual de mala, incluso daba miedo. Pero había algunos de su familia que no eran así, todo lo contrario: su tío Iroh y su madre. Seguramente ella debe de ser igual que la tuya. Pero superamos juntos todas esas barreras e hicimos las cosas tal como habíamos querido y soñado.

Piecito se quedó impactado por lo que Aang le contó. Pudo ver que no era el único que había sufrido pérdidas terribles.

Piecito: ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Aang: ¿Te acuerdas qué te conté que yo era el Avatar?, no solo es el maestro de los elementos, también es el guardián de nuestro mundo, el que lo mantiene a salvo. Aunque ser el más poderoso del mundo parezca lo mejor, en realidad no lo es. Cuando lo supe, tuve miedo y hui de casa, pero cuando volví descubrí que, mis padres, mis amigos, mi familia y mi gente o manada como tú lo llamarías, se fueron, dejándome solo. Desaparecieron para siempre.

Piecito: ¿Eres el último de los tuyos, la manada del aire?

Aang asintió con la cabeza.

Piecito: Aang, no lo sabía, no quería que te sintieras mal. Lo siento mucho, debe de ser muy duro para ti.

Aang: No pasa nada, esto tuvo su parte buena. Si no me hubiera ido de casa, nunca habría conocido a mis amigos, ni a Katara, ni a ti.

Piecito: Bueno, eso es indiscutible.

Aang: ¡Oh, que cielo tan estrellado! Nunca había visto una noche tan bonita como está.

Piecito: Aang, gracias por estar conmigo, nunca antes he tenido un buen amigo, aunque Cera es la primera que conocí, tú eres de verdad, mi primer mejor amigo, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

Aang: Gracias, no hay de qué. Tú también eres un gran amigo.

Ambos se pusieron ya a dormir, aunque no todos cogieron el sueño fácilmente: debido a los ronquidos combinados de Cera, Púas y Petrie, Patito era incapaz de dormir, lo intentó todo, hasta meter la cabeza debajo de Púas, pero no funciono. Al no poder pegar ojo allí cerca, se trasladó soñolienta hacía donde estaban Aang y Piecito, y se acurrucó junto a ellos. Tras unos segundos, Petrie hizo lo mismo poniéndose en la cabeza de Aang, al igual que Púas que se acurrucó con Piecito. Todas estas movidas dejaron a Cera sola, que empezaba a tener frío. Al ver que los demás se fueron, y como no quería pasar frío ni estar sola, acabó yendo a la huella, donde Piecito la acogió con una pata. Aang se despertó durante unos segundos y sonrió al ver a todos los pequeños dinosaurios juntos con él, entonces vio que los demás, aunque estaban en sus tiendas veían lo que ocurría.

Aang: ¿Os unís a nosotros?

Y como respuesta, el resto del equipo Avatar se acostaron junto al grupo también y Aang creó una gran tienda de roca alrededor de todos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban todavía dormidos, hasta que Toph se movió un poco por algo que creía haber sentido. La segunda vez, Toph abrió un poco los ojos desvelada, pero a la tercera vez ya empezó a preocuparse. Se tumbó junto al suelo para identificar de dónde y qué hacía esos temblores, los cuales se hacían cada vez más grandes. Algo que también notó Cera fue un siniestro rugido que le resultaba familiar, por desgracia. Se asomó por el borde de la huella y se asustó de lo que vio.

Cera a todos: Despertad, despertad todos.

Toph: Cera, ¿qué, qué es lo que ocurre?

Cera: Está aquí, tenemos que irnos.

Toph: ¡¿Qué, qué es eso?!

Piecito: Eh, basta.

Aang: Hum, ¿qué ocurre?

Cera: Shh, es el Dentiagudo.

Piecito: ¡Cera, ya basta!

Entonces todos empezaron a despertarse inquietos por los rugidos cada vez más cercanos.

Cera: ¡Nos va a comer, nos comerá, corred!

Sokka: ¡¿Pero qué diantres?! (Grito)

Todos: (Gritos)

Todos se salieron de la huella justo antes de que una pata enorme de 3 dedos afilados encajara sobre la huella, destruyendo la hoja de estrella de Piecito. Cera acertó, era el mismo Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) que se habían encontrado antes del terremoto, estaba vivo e iba detrás de ellos amenazante.

Suki: ¡Daos prisa!

Sokka: ¡Vamos hacia las rocas, entre las rocas, ahí hay un hueco!

Piecito: ¡No os paréis!

Aang: ¡Seguid, yo lo entretengo!

Aang frenó y plantó cara al Dentiagudo, creó un muro de fuego para frenar su avance, lo cual funciono, pues no se atrevía a avanzar entre las llamas. Mientras el grupo llegó al hueco de entre la muralla de rocas, pero era demasiado pequeño para que pasaran todos.

Toph: ¡Intentaré hacerlo más grande!

Pero no hubo tiempo, ya que el Dentiagudo logró superar la barrera de fuego de un salto, obligando a Aang a retroceder y huir. Aunque intentó usar el aire para retenerlo, el Dentiagudo se abalanzó sobre todos, pero al hacerlo provocó que todos cruzaran por las rocas al otro lado rodando. La cabeza del depredador seguía intentando coger algo, oportunidad que Toph aprovechó para crear más rocas a su alrededor para atraparlo.

Toph exhausta: Eso lo retendrá, durante un tiempo.

Sokka: ¡¿Habéis visto la forma y tamaño de ese monstruo?!

Zuko: Sí, sobran las palabras. Si parece un dragón, un poco.

Suki: ¡Nunca en mi vida he visto una criatura semejante, eso no es un predador, es un súper depredador!

Toph: ¡Y es realmente grande!

Katara: ¡¿Grande?! ¡Ese animal es por lo meno veces más grande que Appa!

Aang: Ahora ya sabemos cómo son los Dentiagudos.

Cera: ¡¿Ahora me creéis?!

Piecito: Lo siento, pero ahora estamos a salvo.

Cera: Nadie está a salvo contigo.

Katara: Ya vale Cera, Piecito no tiene la culpa, nadie sabía que esa bestia nos estaba siguiendo, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Toph: Eh, ahí va, eso sí que es una obra maestra de la naturaleza.

Sokka: ¡¿Se te ha ido la olla, como puedes decir eso de algo que casi nos devora?!

Toph: No hablo del Dentiagudo, sino de eso, es una maravilla de roca. Hum, se parece un poco a ti Piecito.

Todos miraron a lo que señalaba Toph, una enorme roca cuya forma recordaba a un Cuellilargo (dinosaurio saurópodo).

Aang: Pues es verdad, es clavadita a un Cuellilargo adulto.

Piecito: Es la roca que parece un Cuellilargo, la que me dijo mi mama, ¡este es el camino, el camino al Gran Valle!

Suki: Bueno, al menos ya tenemos una buena noticia, vamos por el buen camino.

Zuko: Entonces sigamos, ahora solo tenemos que seguir el sol.

Narrador (Aang): Piecito se había equivocado acerca del Dentiagudo, pero aun así, los demás nos siguieron. Nuestra única esperanza era llegar al Gran Valle, y de todos nosotros solo Piecito conocía exactamente el camino.

La escena se traslada al grupo atravesando un terreno arenoso, y después escalando por unos picos rocosos. Los niños dinosaurios empiezan a cansarse, como se ve a Púas y luego a Petrie.

Petrie agotado: Comida, oh.

Katara: Parece que nuestros amigos ya no tienen fuerzas para continuar.

Sokka: Normal, son más jóvenes y están más agotados.

Suki: Quizá deberíamos llevarlos en brazos, eso le sentaría mejor.

Aang: De acuerdo, vamos Petrie, yo te llevó.

Zuko: Sokka y yo llevaremos a Púas.

Katara: Yo me encargo de Patito.

Toph: Y yo de Cera.

Aang dejó que Petrie subiera a su hombro, Zuko y Sokka cogieron a Púas por delante y detrás, Katara puso a Patito en su hombro, y Toph usó el control de la tierra para transportar a Cera.

Piecito: Vamos, levantaos, este es el camino.

Suki: Espera Piecito, los chicos están muy cansados, necesitamos parar un poco.

Piecito: No podéis rendiros ahora, ¿y si el Gran Valle está detrás de estas rocas?

Sokka ayudando a Zuko a llevar a Púas: Tú tranquilo, el Gran Valle no se va a mover de su sitio.

Se puede observar que la escalinata no ha sido gran cosa, pues a lo lejos aún se ve la roca que parece un Cuellilargo mientras continúan la subida.

Narrador (Aang): Aunque estábamos doloridos y cansados, Piecito nos animó a seguir. Nunca él había visto el Gran Valle, pero su corazón le decía que ya estábamos cerca, y que al llegar a lo alto lo veríamos finalmente.

Los dinosaurios y el grupo Avatar consiguen llegar a la cima de la escalinata de roca a pesar del viento, el cual Aang había estado contrarrestando con el suyo propio. Al final todos miraron al otro lado, en el cual solo había un paso marcado por huellas que pasaba entre 2 laderas rocosas.

Sokka: ¡ ¿Es que este páramo no se acaba nunca?!

Katara: Toph, dime qué ya estamos cerca, que lo ves.

Toph: Lo siento, pero solo veo roca y más piedras por todas partes.

Cera: ¡¿Este es tú Gran Valle?! ¡Estás loco!, ¡hum, yo me voy!

Piecito: Cera, tenemos que seguir al Gran Círculo.

Cera: ¡Esta vez me voy por el camino fácil!

Zuko: Muchas veces el camino fácil no es el más seguro.

Piecito: ¡Y no es por ahí!

Cera: ¿Ah sí, quien lo dijo?

Piecito: ¡Mi madre!

Cera: ¡Era una estúpida Cuellilargo como tú!

Katara: ¡Cera, mucho cuidado con lo que dices!

Piecito: ¡Retira lo dicho!

Cera: ¡Nunca!

Piecito: ¡Retira lo dicho!

Cera: ¡No!

Empujado por el enfado, Piecito embistió a Cera haciendo que los 2 cayeran por la ladera hacia el paso. Todos los miembros del equipo Avatar se quedaron horrorizados al ver la situación. Mientras los demás chicos trataron de bajar la ladera para seguirlos.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Petrie: ¡Oh, Púas, parar!

Los 3 cayeron por la ladera hasta abajo, donde se estaba librando una pelea entre Piecito y Cera.

Cera: ¡Tú, suéltame la pata!

Desde arriba, los jóvenes humanos presenciaban con horror la disputa.

Katara: Yo no puedo mirar esto.

Suki: ¡Tenemos que pararlos, se van a hacer daño!

Aang: ¡Yo me ocupo, vosotros aseguraos de que los demás no se hieran por accidente!

Sokka: ¡Vale, pero ten cuidado! Vamos.

Aang extendió el planeador y voló hasta donde estaban Cera y Piecito, cuya pelea estaba destruyendo las rocas de alrededor, incluso tuvo que esquivar algunas, el resto del grupo bajó la ladera deslizándose para llegar hasta Patito, Petrie y Púas. Al mismo tiempo Púas trataba de no estar ahí metiendo la cabeza en el suelo.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Púas se escondió dónde estaban Petrie y Patito, detrás de una roca, mientras veían como sus amigos luchaban.

Suki: ¡Chicos, por aquí, ahí es muy peligroso!

Patito: ¡Pero se están peleando!

Toph: ¡Tranquilos, Aang se ocupará de pararlos!

Al cabo de un tiempo, Piecito deja de pelear y se da la vuelta, momento que aprovecha Cera para golpearle por detrás. Mientras Piecito estaba tumbado en el suelo, Cera se preparó para embestirle de nuevo. Cuando empezó a cargar, una gran ráfaga de viento la tumbó contra otra roca. Cuando se levantó, sus pies quedaron atrapados en el suelo, y Aang le apuntó con su cayado contra la pared.

Aang: ¡Vale ya!

Cera no hizo caso, intentó liberarse de su hundimiento del suelo tratando de sacar sus patas, pero entonces Aang la tumbó contra el suelo con su cayado y la aplastó contra el terreno y la mantuvo atrapada ahí mismo, hasta que se cansó. Aunque había conseguido agotar todas sus fuerzas, Aang no liberó a Cera hasta que le escuchará, aunque no quisiera.

Aang: ¡Escucha Cera, si quieres irte puedes, nadie te obliga a estar aquí, pero discúlpate con Piecito antes, y deja de portarte así, no te llevará a ninguna parte!

Entonces liberó a Cera y esta, muy enojada no dijo palabra alguna, y se fue por donde ella quiso, después de levantar su cola frente a Piecito, sin dirigirle la palabra. Piecito por su parte, dolorido y echando lágrimas, solo dijo lo que decía su corazón lleno de dolor.

Piecito llorando: ¡De acuerdo, vete por donde no es, nunca te quisimos con nosotros!

Katara: Madre mía, nunca me había imaginado a Piecito tan triste y furioso a la vez.

Toph: ¿Sabes Katara?, esto me recuerda a cuando tú y yo discutíamos en la Nación del Fuego.

Katara: Es verdad.

Zuko: Eso no es odio, es dolor.

Piecito: ¡Vamos, debemos seguir, vamos!

Patito: El camino de Cera es más fácil.

Petrie: Mí decir lo mismo.

Piecito entonces se enojó más y les dio la espalda mientras subía la ladera.

Petrie: ¡Oh, Cabeza Plana, no enojarte!, ¡esperar!

Patito: ¡Cera, aguarda, vamos contigo Cera! ¡Cera, Púas, esperad!

Al ver como el grupo se dividía en 2, Aang y sus amigos no sabían por dónde ir.

Sokka: Y yo que pensaba que este grupo era tan bueno como para no romperse.

Suki: Esto no me gusta nada, ¿cómo ha podido Piecito dejarse llevar por el dolor?

Aang: Tiene sus motivos.

Toph: ¿Cuáles, el querer llevar la razón?

Aang: No, veréis, Piecito no quería creer a Cera respecto al depredador, no solo porque le parecía imposible que sobreviviera a esa caída, sino porque fue el mismo que hirió gravemente a su madre, además del daño hecho por el terremoto, lo que le provocó la muerte.

Zuko: ¿Qué?

Aang: Fue su madre quien le enseño el camino hacia el Gran Valle, y su muerte fue una gran pérdida para él. Piecito no ha peleado con Cera porque ella no quería creerle, sino porque al insultar de esa forma a su madre, él pensó que estaba insultando su sacrificio, y él no quiere creer que su sacrificio haya sido en vano.

Katara: Ahora entiendo porque ha actuado así.

Sokka: Estaba defendiendo la memoria de su madre, como tú lo hiciste Katara.

Zuko: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Aang: Me lo conto anoche, estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros trágicos pasados. No me esperaba que nuestras historias fueran muy semejantes.

Toph: Ya veo, no culpo a Piecito, él ha sufrido mucho.

Sokka: La culpa es de Cera y de su terco orgullo.

Suki: No, si se comporta así es porque la han educado mal, hacerla creer que es siempre la que lleva la razón.

Zuko: Y ahora se han separado. Así solo conseguirán encontrar problemas, tenemos que reunirlos de nuevo.

Aang: ¡Pues vamos!

De inmediato, el equipo Avatar subió la ladera rápidamente y encontraron a Piecito no muy lejos, sentado y llorando. El pequeño Cuellilargo se sentía totalmente abandonado, por su familia, sus amigos, su madre, su manada y la esperanza, pero cuando sintió una mano sobre él, vio como el grupo Avatar se pusieron alrededor suyo y lo abrazaron juntos. Al instante, Piecito sonrió y recuperó su ánimo.

Piecito: ¿Aún?, ¿Aún seguís conmigo?

Aang: Por supuesto, los amigos no se abandonan.

Sokka: Te seguimos hasta el final. Vayas a donde vayas, iremos contigo.

Piecito llorando de felicidad: Gracias.

Katara: Piecito, no culpes a Cera por ser como es, ella también es una niña inocente, y la han enseñado mal.

Suki: Nosotros sabemos que tú tienes razón, esa gran roca sí que parecía uno de los tuyos, tal como dijo tu madre.

Zuko: Nunca pierdas tu camino, yo lo aprendí de la misma forma.

Toph: Tu eres un niño pequeño e inocente igual que Cera, todos lo sois.

Aang: Y si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que permanecer todos juntos, pase lo que pase.

Piecito: Sí, tenéis razón.

Sokka: Tenemos que ir tras ellos, asegurarnos de que estén a salvo, allí fuera no saben a dónde van ni lo que pueden encontrar, podrían ponerse en peligro.

Toph: Y debemos hacerlo deprisa, porque tengo un mal presentimiento de donde pueden estar.

Katara: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Toph: Además de las rocas y montañas vi algo más, y creo que es justo la dirección en la que siguieron a Cera.

Suki: Sí ¿pero dónde?

Zuko: Creo que lo sé, los volcanes.

Toph: Eso es lo que iba a decir.

Piecito: ¿Las montañas humeantes?, ¡ese lugar es muy peligroso!

Zuko: ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Mientras Piecito y el equipo Avatar miraban hacia la dirección por donde se fueron los demás pequeños, la escena cambia ahora al territorio volcánico, donde los 4 dinosaurios se desplazaban ignorando los múltiples peligros de la zona.

Patito: Qui, quisiera que Piecito y los demás estuvieran aquí con nosotros.

Petrie: Mí también.

Patito: ¡Púas, Púas no te pares, debemos seguir todos juntos!

Cera y Petrie iban por una zona siniestra, sin saber que debajo de ellos había un pozo de alquitrán, donde había esqueletos de dinosaurios medio hundidos. Llegaron al borde en un puente sobre el charco, y un temblor de tierra hizo que Petrie se resbalara a la pata de Cera, y cuando ella saltó él cayo al alquitrán, el cual era pegajoso y todo lo que se metía, se hundía.

Petrie: ¡Cera mi caerme!, ¡Cera, Patito, Púas, socorro!

Cera no pudo oír a Petrie, pero él no era el único en apuros: Patito y Púas estaban atrapados en un pequeño espacio rodeado de lava, y cada vez el suelo se hundía más. Mientras pedían auxilio, los demás estaban en camino.

Patito: ¡Socorro, ¿Cera dónde estás?!

Zuko: ¡Esa es Patito!

Katara: ¡Viene de ahí, vamos!

Toph: ¡Ahí están! ¡Oh no, están atrapados en ese río de lava!

Patito: ¡Piecito, chicos, socorro Piecito!

Piecito: ¡Patito, aguantad, ya vamos!

Patito: ¡Piecito, AH!

Para rescatar a Patito y a Púas, Toph elevó una roca suelta cercana mientras Aang y Zuko manipulaban la lava bajándola de nivel y Katara usó el agua para solidificar el magma. Cuando el pilar estaba listo, Sokka y Suki cortaron la roca con sus armas para crear un puente que llegó hasta ellos.

Sokka: ¡Rápido, seguidme!

Aang: ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!

Piecito: ¡Por aquí!

Como era el más cercano, todos fueron a rescatar a Petrie del pozo de alquitrán.

Petrie: ¡Chicos socorro!

Piecito: ¡Aguanta Petrie!

Petrie: ¡Socorro!

Sokka: ¡Cuidado, es un pozo de alquitrán, no uséis el fuego o ardera!

Suki: ¡Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que sacar a Petrie antes de que se hunda!

Katara: ¡Podemos intentar separar la tierra del agua!

Toph: ¡No hay tiempo, tardaríamos demasiado!

Aang: ¡Pues lo sacaremos todos juntos, formad una cadena!

Petrie: ¡Aang, Cabeza Plana, Patito, Púas, chicos, mi estar contento de que estéis aquí!

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Zuko: ¡Sacadlo de ahí!

Aunque Patito sacó a Petrie, ahora era ella la que se estaba hundiendo.

Katara: ¡Patito!

Piecito: ¡Petrie, tira fuerte!

Sokka: ¡Tranquilos, ya os tengo!, ¡AH!

Sokka fue por encima de Púas para poner a salvo a Patito y Petrie, pero resbaló y cayó también al pozo.

Suki: ¡Sokka!

Toph: ¡Esto no sirve, tiene que haber una forma de que no nos hundamos, a saber lo que le está pasando a Cera!

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la roca a la que estaba agarrado Piecito con su cola se derrumbó, y todos cayeron al alquitrán.

Todos: (Gritos de terror).

Piecito: ¡Socorro!

Katara: ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

Mientras se estaban hundiendo, Aang al ver la situación en la que estaban todos, entró en su estado Avatar.

Aang: ¡Aguantad chicos, tengo una idea!

Piecito: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Entonces Aang atrajo todo el alquitrán hacia ellos, formando una especie de capullo. Mientras tanto Cera también tenía problemas pues unos Cabezas Duras muy agresivos, (Pachycephalosaurus) la estaban atacando.

Cera: ¡Socorro!

Llegó un momento en el que la tenían rodeada.

Cera: ¡Socorro, socorro!

Antes de que se abalanzaran sobre ella, oyeron un sonido extraño y siniestro, y al volverse vieron un extraño monstruo hecho de alquitrán con aspecto de bicho gigante (Muy similar al MUTO) que aterrorizó a los Cabezas Duras y se marcharon, pero Cera estaba tan asustada que no pudo moverse. Cuando la criatura estaba muy cerca, cogió a Cera con su boca.

Cera: ¡Vete, no te me acerques! (Grito de terror), ¡Suéltame, déjame ya! ¡Socorro! ¡Petrie, Púas, Patito socorro!

Patito: Cera, somos nosotros.

Cuando Cera oyó hablar a Patito paró de gritar, se tranquilizó y se volvió para el otro lado, aunque aún estaba asustada de ver el centro brillante del monstruo.

Cera asustada: ¿Y, y eso?

Aang en el estado Avatar: Tranquila Cera, soy yo, yo soy el qué ha creado al monstruo, solo es un títere.

Sokka en alguna parte del monstruo: ¡Aang, ¿estás hablando en el estado Avatar?!

Aang: ¡Anda es verdad, no me había dado cuenta! No sé cómo lo he hecho pero me siento genial, cómo si no lo usara.

De inmediato Aang apagó las luces del estado Avatar que mostraban sus tatuajes y sus ojos, por lo que el monstruo empezó a deshacerse lentamente. Aunque Cera estaba aliviada de que los demás la habían salvado, cuando todos empezaron a reírse se soltó de la boca y cayó al suelo pillada por sorpresa, aunque intentó mantener su compostura.

Todos: (Risas sin parar).

Cera: ¡Estaba segura de que erais vosotros, lo sabía, lo sabía!

Petrie: ¡Ah, jajajajaja!

Púas: ¡Jijijijiji!

Cera: ¡Ahora apartaos de mi camino!

Cera les dio la espalda mientras iba a un charco pequeño de alquitrán donde resbaló, haciendo reír más a los demás. También les saco la lengua, pero no vio que iba contra una roca con la que se golpeó, causando más risa a todos.

Toph: ¡Hay que reconocer que es mucho más divertida de lo que parece, jajajajaja!

Pero Cera siguió andando hasta llegar cerca de una cascada, donde se tumbó muy triste.

Patito: ¡¿Cera?!

Piecito: ¡Cera vuelve, vuelve!

Zuko: Dejadla ir, necesita estar sola.

Narrador (Aang): Cera era aún demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que se había equivocado de camino, pero en el fondo, lo sabía. Todo lo que le habían contado sus mayores sobre los suyos, no era así de cierto, ni tampoco como decía su padre. Y ahora, ella estaba, decepcionada, pero más que eso, triste y arrepentida, por muchas cosas.

El equipo Avatar vio como Cera se sentó y se puso a llorar a escondidas.

Aang: No la vamos a dejar aquí, ¿verdad?

Toph: Tranquilo, volveremos a por ella.

Después de reunirse con los demás, decidieron continuar su camino pasando por un lago pequeño, pero profundo.

Katara mientras nadaba: Oye Aang, ¿cómo es que has mejorado tanto el control del estado Avatar?

Aang mientras nadaba: ¿Eh, a que te refieres?

Suki mientras nadaba: Pues, ahora parece que puedes entrar y salir del estado Avatar más fácilmente.

Sokka mientras nadaba: Sí, lo hiciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es como si tú en normal y el estado Avatar estuvieran ahora combinados.

Aang: Pues, no tengo ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis predecesores lo ha conseguido antes.

Zuko mientras nadaba: Quizá sea este mundo.

Aang: Es posible. Aunque me alegro de que ahora pueda controlar mejor el poder del Avatar.

Petrie: (Tose por el agua)

Toph: Sí, sé lo que sientes Petrie.

Entonces para el horror de todos, se oyó un rugido familiar que asustó a Petrie. Al mirar a la cima de una montaña puntiaguda, todos se escondieron al ver que era el mismo Dentiagudo de antes, les había estado siguiendo.

Toph: ¡¿Qué pasa Petrie?!

Petrie: ¡Dentiagudo!

Patito: ¡Es el Dentiagudo!

Piecito: Librémonos de él de una vez por todas.

Sokka: Estoy de acuerdo, ya estoy harto de correr y esconderme, vamos a acabar con él ahora mismo.

Katara: ¡¿Estás loco?! , aunque podamos enfrentarnos a él, es muy peligroso combatirlo de frente.

Toph: ¿Y prefieres que nos siga persiguiendo hasta acabar en sus fauces?

Zuko: Aang, tú puedes quedarte al margen de esto.

Aang: No, nuestra estancia aquí me ha hecho reflexionar sobre algunas de mis creencias: lo creáis o no, a veces he acabado con la vida de algunas criaturas, no intencionado pero sí. Ahora sé que acabar con alguien o algo no es tan malo como parece, ni como yo creía antes, sobre todo si se trata de cosas de supervivencia y de sobrevivir y en este mundo es algo muy natural, los dinosaurios lo saben. Posiblemente, hay una primera vez para todas las cosas.

Toph: Pues claro que sí Pies Inquietos, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Aang: Además, supongo que esto no es nada comparado con lo que nuestra especie puede hacer y provocar.

Suki: ¡Así se habla Aang!, pero necesitamos un plan para acabar con esa bestia.

Sokka: Y sé cómo lo haremos, le prepararemos una trampa.

Patito: ¿Y qué haremos?

Piecito: Llevarlo a lo más profundo del lago.

Sokka: Bien pensado, no podrá nadar con esos brazos tan débiles, pero tenemos que atraerlo a donde nosotros queremos. Zuko y Toph, vosotros tenéis que hacerlo retroceder al fondo del lago, donde Aang y Katara usaran el control del agua para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo, mientras Piecito, Púas, Suki y yo le tiraremos esa gran roca de ahí a la cabeza, así caerá al agua. Petrie, tú silba cuando el Dentiagudo llegue a donde el agua se pone oscura, esa será la señal.

Suki: Tan solo nos falta un cebo para llevarlo hasta aquí.

Aang: Pero ¿quién va a hacer de carnada?

Como era la única que aún no tenía un papel, y era la más pequeña y rápida, todos miraron a Patito, mostrando que ella era la más adecuada para atraer al Dentiagudo.

Patito: ¿Yo?, oh no, no no no no no.

La escena nos sitúa en la cueva donde el Dentiagudo explora su interior, mientras que Patito le sigue escondiéndose en una pequeña roca. Para atraer su atención grita, alertando al gran carnívoro de su presencia. Pero cuando vuelve a mirar, ya no estaba, así que decide volver a la salida, para entonces ser atacada por sorpresa por detrás. Patito corre hacia el lago con el Dentiagudo pisándole los talones, pero entonces el gran predador resbaló y cayó al agua.

Patito: ¡Socorro, socorro!

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Petrie: ¡Patito!

Katara: ¡Patito, escóndete en un lugar seguro!

Patito logró esconderse bajo el agua mientras el Dentiagudo rastreaba la superficie en busca de su presa, furioso por el engaño.

Petrie: (Intenta silbar hasta conseguirlo).

Zuko: Es la señal, ¡a por él!

Toph: ¡Bien!

Toph y Zuko usaron el control del fuego y la tierra para hacer retroceder al depredador, que se movía más y más hacia la zona profunda por su miedo al fuego. Para su sorpresa, múltiples tentáculos de agua lo agarraron por la cola, las patas, el cuello y las mandíbulas y trataron de arrastrarlo donde se originaban. Aunque trataba de resistirse y morder los tentáculos, los que no lo agarraban lo atizaban a latigazos para someterlo.

Katara: ¡Ahora chicos, tiradle la roca!

Piecito, Púas, Sokka y Suki estaban arriba en la plataforma y empezaron a empujar una enorme roca que estaba en lo alto.

Piecito: Empujad chicos.

Sokka: ¡Empujad todo lo que podáis!

Petrie intentó distraer su atención lanzándole una piedra a la cabeza, lo que le dio risa a Petrie pero mosqueó más al Dentiagudo, que embistió contra la plataforma rocosa haciendo caer a Petrie, y luego trato de morderle, pero Petrie aterrizó en su cabeza por suerte.

Suki: ¡Petrie!

Sin embargo, cuando el gigante lanzó humo por la nariz, ocurrió algo impresionante: ¡Petrie estaba volando!

Petrie: Oh, ¿mí volar? ¡Mí volar! ¡Mirarme, mí conseguirlo, mí estar volando, volando, volando!

Aang: ¡Petrie, lo has conseguido!

Sokka: ¡Bien, ahora ayúdanos distrayendo a ese bruto!

Sin previo aviso, el Dentiagudo usó su cola contra Katara y Aang, liberándose de los tentáculos e hizo lo mismo con Toph y Zuko, antes de perseguir a Patito, que se quedó en su morro. Pero Petrie con su nueva habilidad descubierta, se lanzó al ojo derecho del Dentiagudo para ayudar a Patito.

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Toph: ¡Aang, Katara!, ¡Zuko y yo vamos a echar una mano a Sokka y los demás con la roca, ¿venís vosotros también?!

Aang: ¡De acuerdo, aprovechemos ahora que esta distraído!

Pero de repente, cuando todos estaban en la plataforma, el Dentiagudo saltó a la roca que intentaban arrojar.

Suki: ¡Cuidado con las fauces!

Zuko: ¡Aang, vas a tener que usar el estado Avatar si queremos que no nos derribe a todos!

Antes de hubiera respuesta, se oyó un bramido familiar, sobre todo para Piecito.

Cera: (Grito de carga).

Piecito: ¡Cera, has vuelto!

Toph: ¡Y justo a tiempo, ahora todos juntos!

Con la fuerza extra de Cera y todos empujando la roca, al final lograron derribar al Dentiagudo, ahora asustado, y la roca seguidamente, pero Petrie fue enganchado por las mandíbulas del carnívoro durante la caída.

Petrie: ¡Socorro!

Todos observaron como el gran carnívoro cayó al agua con la roca encima, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo, y el Rex no volvió a salir del agua, había muerto.

Katara: Se ha hundido, lo logramos.

Aang: Sí, pero no como queríamos.

Sokka: ¿Por qué?

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el Dentiagudo no fue el único que ya no estaba, Petrie había desaparecido. Una gran razón, por la que todos estaban tristes, pero no tanto como Patito.

Patito triste: Era mi amiguito, pobre Petrie. Pobre, pobre Petrie (derrama lágrimas), Petrie.

Toph sintiendo algo: Espera, (sonríe y se seca las lágrimas). No creas que es tan fácil vencer a alguien tan valiente.

Petrie: (Tose) Esperad, ¿vosotros marcharse sin Petrie?

Patito: ¿Petrie?, ¡Petrie, estas a salvo, sí sí sí!

Todos se alegraron de ver a Petrie vivo y sin ningún rasguño, mientras Piecito, aliviado, miro hacia el cielo desde otro risco, donde unas nubes mostraban una forma familiar. Al instante, oyó esa voz familiar de nuevo.

Voz misteriosa: Piecito, Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Mama!

Voz misteriosa: Piecito.

Piecito triste: ¡Mama, yo, yo traté de hacer lo que me dijiste, pero es muy difícil, nunca encontraré el Gran Valle! ¡¿Mama?, mama, no te marches, no te vayas!

Piecito siguió las nubes pasando por un paso secreto en una roca de 2 torres hacia donde las nubes se alzaron hacia el cielo oscuro. Entonces, un rayo de luz surgió entre las nubes que iluminó a Piecito, y la luz se extendió más y más por el terreno que había delante de Piecito, revelando una gran sorpresa: ¡enfrente suya se alzaba un paraíso salido de los sueños, una obra maestra de la naturaleza: el Gran Valle!

Piecito asombrado: ¡El Gran Valle!, (suspiro de asombro), ¡Cera, Púas, Patito, Petrie, Aang, chicos, venid!

El resto del grupo fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Piecito, y se quedaron impresionados de lo que tenían ante sus ojos: un paraíso natural hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sokka: ¡Por todos los líderes de las tribus del agua!

Toph: ¡Es precioso!

Aang: ¡Es increíble!

Cera: ¡Piecito, lo has encontrado!

Patito: ¡Sí sí sí!

Piecito: ¡Lo hemos logrado, lo logramos juntos!

Narrador (Aang): Sí, el Gran Valle era tal como lo habían soñado, yo me atrevería a decir que mucho mejor: una tierra rebosante de plantas y vida, había cascadas maravillosas, sabanas de prado y hojas de estrella para comer para siempre.

Se observa Patito y Púas saltando por una cascada y deslizándose por el agua, hasta encontrarse con la familia de Patito.

Patito: Mirad lo que he encontrado.

Narrador (Aang): Y pastando allí, estaban sus familias. Patito se reunió con su familia, y Púas fue adoptado por ellos.

Patito y sus hermanos y hermanas nadan y observan a Púas mientras el padre y la madre de Patito les hacen arrumacos de cariño a los 2.

Petrie: ¡Mama, mi volar!

Narrador (Aang): Petrie encontró a su madre y sus hermanos y hermanas.

Se ve a Petrie yendo a abrazar a su madre y hacerle una demostración de vuelo que hace volar a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Cera: ¡Papa!

Padre Trescuernos (Topps): ¡Cera!

Cera: Papi.

Narrador (Aang): Cera se reunió de nuevo con su padre, en las llanuras.

Cera corre por el prado hasta encontrarse con su padre, que la recibe con alegría. Y en ese prado también hay otra reunión, la de Piecito con sus abuelos.

Narrador (Aang): Y Piecito encontró al final a su abuelo y a su abuela, los mismos rostros amorosos que vio el día en que nació.

Aparecen escenas flashbacks de momentos alegres de la vida de Piecito: su nacimiento, cuando reconoció a su madre, su estancia con su familia, cuando recibió su primera hoja de estrella, la primera vez que jugó con Cera, cuando conoció a Aang y sus amigos, cuando jugaban con Patito a la pata coja, cuando durmieron juntos y el último encuentro con su madre antes de llegar a casa. Entonces, los 5 críos dinosaurios se reunieron alegres jugando juntos ante la mirada de sus padres, y la de sus amigos humanos. Aang no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de alegría.

Zuko: Lo hemos conseguido.

Toph: Sí, al fin ya están en casa.

Suki: Y les hemos enseñado grandes cosas importantes.

Katara: ¿Sabéis?, cuando los veo ahora así, me recuerdan mucho a nosotros.

Sokka: Ah, qué razón tienes hermana.

Al instante, Aang percibe un pequeño y latente destello luminoso que viene cerca de un manantial cuya fuente surge de una roca, donde por detrás de esta, está el mismo portal esférico de luz que les transportó a la era de los dinosaurios que género la misteriosa piedra que encontraron en la cueva del Templo del Aire del Norte.

Aang alegre y sorprendido: ¡Ah, chicos venid, venid a ver lo que he encontrado!

El resto del grupo humano Avatar le siguió hasta donde estaba el portal abierto.

Toph: Oh, puede que este ciega, pero me parece como estar viendo una especie de luz rara.

Sokka: ¡No es una cualquiera, es el portal por donde vinimos!

Suki: ¡Podemos volver a casa!

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

Katara: Tenias razón, el Gran Valle también era nuestro destino.

Zuko: Si había una forma de volver a casa, estaba justo aquí mismo.

Toph: Después de todo, no habríamos encontrado un camino mejor que este.

A pesar de que habían encontrado el modo de regresar, a Aang empezó a atormentarle algo.

Katara: Aang, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Vamos alégrate, ya podemos volver a casa!

Aang: Pues, para serte sincero, ya no estoy seguro de querer volver.

Sokka: ¿Eh, pero por qué?

Aang: ¡¿Vosotros que creéis?! (Señalo a Piecito y los demás pequeños)

Tras decir eso, Aang se alejó corriendo a una colina cercana y se sentó. Tenía pinta de estar más triste que contento, pues empezaba a derramar lágrimas. Tanto los miembros del grupo como la pandilla de Piecito lo vieron de forma preocupada. Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas asintieron entre ellos y fueron a ver que le tenía preocupado.

Piecito: ¿Aang, que te pasa?

Cera: No parece que te alegres de estar aquí.

Aang: Oh, chicos, no es eso, sino que, ya sabemos cómo volver a casa.

Petrie: ¡Eso ser estupendo! ¿Cómo vosotros volver a mundo del mañana?

Aang: ¿Veis esa bola de luz de ahí? Ese es el mismo portal que nos llevó hasta aquí, y está abierto, por lo que podemos volver a nuestra era a través de eso, pero, tengo mis dudas.

Cera: Ah claro, no sabes si eso os llevará al mundo del futuro lejano del que provenís.

Patito: Oh sí sí sí, y te preocupa que acabéis en el mundo del futuro muy lejano, y que ese no sea el vuestro.

Aang: ¿Qué? Oh no, eso no pasara, es genial que podamos volver a nuestro hogar desde aquí, ese es el problema. He descubierto todo esto cuando, ni siquiera creía que todas estas cosas eran reales y ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no quiero perder todo esto para siempre, es muy especial para mí, como le pasó a mi antiguo hogar. Eso es lo que me da miedo. No quiero dejar mi mundo, mi nuevo hogar, a mis amigos y familia, ni a Katara, pero, tampoco me apetece dejaros a vosotros, ni el Gran Valle. No tengo ganas de marcharme de aquí y regresar a casa, eso lo que me pasa. No sé qué hacer, estoy perdido.

Piecito: Bueno, yo no sé lo que es mejor para ti, ni puedo elegirlo ni decidirlo, ninguno de nosotros podemos. Haya de dónde vienes, ese es tu sitio, pero, no importa lo que ocurra ni donde estés, siempre serás nuestro amigo, y cuando estés triste y desanimado, no olvides todo lo que nos has enseñado, y recuerda bien esto.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Si Continuamos Juntos, versión Canta Con Nosotros-If We Hold On Together, Sing Along version-Título original).

(No pierdas tú, camino al pasar, has llegado lejos, no lo eches a perder),

(Vive creyendo, todos tus sueños, que se podrán realizar)

(Vive tu historia, con esperanza, y veras la realidad)

(Si continuamos juntos, los sueños nunca morirán, nos acompañan siempre, donde las nubes van, por ti y por mí)

(Las almas deben, ya de echar a volar, busca una estrella, y aguanta hasta el final)

(Valles, ríos, hay una fuente, donde las lágrimas van)

(Gotas lloran, porque alguien ruega, déjanos volver a nuestro hogar)

(Si continuamos juntos, los sueños nunca morirán, nos acompañan siempre, donde las nubes van, por ti y por mí)

(Cuando empieza a oscurecer, sueña con las estrellas, en la penumbra tendremos luz, que a todos confortará)

(Si continuamos juntos, los sueños nunca morirán, nos acompañan siempre, donde almas volarán, las nubes se unirán, por ti y por mí)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Aang quedo conmovido por el aprecio de sus amigos y su consejo y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y abrazarlos en un gran abrazo de grupo. Esa canción le llego sin duda al corazón y también a los demás. En la siguiente escena se ve a Aang de nuevo con su grupo preparándose para su marcha, cuando vienen Piecito y sus amigos junto con sus padres.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los pequeños nos han contado lo que habéis hecho para ayudarles a llegar aquí, os estamos muy agradecidos.

Abuela de Piecito: De no ser por vosotros, nuestros niños nunca habrían conseguido encontrarnos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Nos habéis dado una enorme alegría.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Y nos habéis devuelto la esperanza de volver a ver a nuestras familias juntas de nuevo.

Madre de Petrie: Y les habéis enseñado a mirar más allá de las diferencias, y a nosotros también.

Abuelo de Piecito: Siempre seréis bienvenidos en el Gran Valle.

Abuela de Piecito: Sabed que siempre, este también será vuestro hogar.

Sokka agradecido: Bueno, no ha sido nada, ayudar a otros es nuestro deber.

Patito: ¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros con nosotros?

Cera: Sí, estaríais a salvo.

Petrie: Y os divertiríais.

Zuko: Gracias chicos, pero vivimos en un mundo distinto y lo echamos de menos.

Piecito y su pandilla asintieron apenados.

Aang: Pero nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.

Katara: Y quien sabe, tal vez cuando menos os lo esperéis volvamos al valle.

Toph: Y podremos vivir muchas más aventuras juntos.

Piecito: ¡¿De verdad?!

Suki: Es una promesa, volveremos.

Sokka: Hasta entonces, no os metáis en líos hasta que regresemos.

El equipo Avatar se despidió de los habitantes del valle y uno a uno fueron cruzando el portal y cuando todos pasaron, este desapareció igual que la anterior vez.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cera: Créeme Papa, no lo podrías entender como lo sé yo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿?

Piecito observo una vez más el lugar donde se había cerrado el portal antes de irse a jugar.

Cera: ¡Piecito!, ¡Vamos a correr, yo te ganó!

Narrador (Aang): Y todos crecieron juntos en el Gran Valle, generación tras generación, trasmitiéndose la historia de cómo sus antepasados habían llegado al valle, mucho tiempo atrás.

Y en el templo del aire de nuevo, el equipo Avatar salió de la cueva y se reunió con Appa y Momo. Todos subieron a bordo del bisonte volador y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

FIN.


End file.
